The Aqua Age
by mickeynocchio
Summary: Move to wattpad! search MICKEYNOCCHIO
1. Chapter 1

**_THE AQUA AGE_**

Inspirasinya dari komik lama dengan judul yang sama. semoga belum pernah ada yang buat jadi FF ya

Pengalaman pertama share disini. kalau ada kesalahan, terutama teknis penulisan maupun teknis sharing, silahkan dikritik di bagian review.

akan diupdate segera :)

Kenapa MarkMin? sebetulnya masih galau antara Jaemin Mark atau Jaemin Jeno. yang jelas nanti akan berkembang jadi NoMin, MarkHyuck dan sebagainya. semuanya pelan-pelan ya, karena disini menggambarkan karakter yang masih anak-anak dan baru beranjak dewasa.

.

disclaimer: i do not own anything

NCT, NCT127, NCT DREAM, Mark, Jaemin, Haechan, Jeno, Renjun, dan lain-lain adalah milik SMent.

.

happy reading!

.

CHAPTER I

 _Belum menjadi dewasa_

 _Namun masih terlalu dini untuk disebut "the blue age", usia remaja_

 _Kalau diibaratkan,_

 _Tumbuh dari putihnya usia anak-anak_

 _Perlahan berubah menjadi remaja_

 _The blue age_

 _Kini aku berada, diantara fase perubahan itu_

 ** _The Aqua Age_**

Namaku Na Jaemin.

Kelas VI sekolah dasar. Usia yang sedikit rumit. Untuk beberapa alasan, kami, murid kelas VI adalah pelindung bagi adik-adik kelas

"Pagi Nana" sapa sahabatku, Hwang Renjun.

Aku, Renjun, dan salah satu anak laki-laki lain, Mark, tinggal di daerah yang sama. Malah aku dan Mark tinggal bersebelahan. Butuh sekitar 20menit untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Kami bertiga murid kelas VI. Setiap pagi berangkat sekolah bersama dengan adik-adik kelas. Bagi mereka kami adalah pelindung mereka.

Namun dibandingkan dengan siswa SMP, kami masih anak-anak...

 _ **The Aqua Age**_

Pertengahan libur musim dingin

Hari ini tahun baru, aku diizinkan untuk bangun siang. Tapi malah bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya.

Hal yang paling aku suka saat tahun baru adalah melihat kartu ucapan tahun baru. Walau mungkin agak ketinggalan zaman, tapi di daerahku, saling mengirim kartu ucapan tahun baru masih merupakan tradisi yang belum ditinggalkan. Aku sangat penasaran menantikan siapa yang mengirimiku karti tahun ini, dan apa isinya. Maka selesai bersih-bersih, aku segera turun mengecek kotak surat, yang ternyata masih kosong.

"Eugh ternyata belum datang" gerutu ku sambil kembali masuk kedalam

"Apanya yang belum datang?" Eomma bertanya kepadaku sambil masih sibuk merapikan meja dan menyiapkan sarapan tahun baru.

"Kartu tahun baru Eomma" jawabku malas.

"Kau ini, tentu saja belum datang. Ini masih pagi sekali. Kartu baru datang pukul 10. Lebih baik kau bantu Eomma menyiapkan sarapan". Ibuku malah menyuruhku membantu menyiapkan sarapan...

"Tidak mau Nana bosan" sambil melarikan diri ke ruang keluarga

"Dasar anak nakal"

 _ **The Aqua Age**_

"Selamat tahun baru, semoga tahun ini lebih baik dari tahun sebelumnya" ujar seluruh anggota keluarga yang kini duduk melingkari meja makan. Aku, Appa, Eomma, dan kakak laki-laki ku.

"Ehm, ini. Selamat tahun baru untuk kalian" Appa membagikan amplop kepada aku dan kakak. Angpao tahun baru yang paling dinanti-nanti setiap anak di tahun baru

"Terima kasih Appa!" Ujar kami berdua bersamaan sambil dengan senang hati mengambil amplop yang diulurkan Appa.

"Kring kring" bunyi denting bell yang dipasang didepan kotak surat terdengar ditengah-tengah acara makan tahun baru kami. Aku senang sekali mendengarnya

"Nana yang ambilkan!" Seruku langsung berlari menuju pintu depan. Kakak ku sampai tertawa melihat antusiasku.

"Wow banyak sekali" seruku girang. Udara yang dingin membuatku buru-buru mengambil tumpukan kartu tersebut dan masuk kerumah.

"Lanjutkan makanmu dulu Nana, baru kita bagikan kartunya" suara tegas Appa membuatku menyeret langkah kembali ke ruang makan.

"Untuk Appa, untuk Appa, untuk Appa" selesai makan tahun baru, aku selalu bertugas untuk membagikan kartu untuk keluarga kami. Begitu selesai aku langsung merasa kecewa. Aku hanya mendapat 4 kartu. Renjun. Jeno, ah aku tidak mengirimkan kartu untuk Jeno. Selalu begitu. Aku mengirim kartu untuk Haechan tapi Haechan tidak membalasnya. Hal itu sering terjadi. Kau mengirim kartu namun tidak mendapat balasan. Yang tidak kau kirimkan malah mengirimkan. Huh membingungkan

"Pak guru, dan terakhir dari Mark" huh aku merasa bosan melihat kartuku. Aku mengintip ke pundak kakak.

"Waaaaaa Doyoung hyung dapat kartu ucapan dari laki-laki" aku langsung ribut sambil merampas kartu yang dipegang kakak ku.

"Anak bodoh itu kartu dari guruku" ujarnya sambil mengambil kartunya. Dan menjitak kepalaku.

"Hyung kau tidak perlu menjitakku. Sakit tau" aku langsung refleks mengelus kepala malangku.

"Hey kamu juga dapat kartu dari anak laki-laki! Coba kulihat siapa anak laki-laki bodoh yang mengirimimu kartu" ujarnya sambil mengambil satu kartu untukku.

"Untuk Na Jaemin dari Mark Lee. Mark tetangga sebelah? Wahhhh membosankan" kakakku melempar kartu dari Mark begitu saja.

"Ughhh biar saja memangnya kenapa kalau dari Mark?" Gerutu ku sambil membuka kartu berwara hijau tersebut.

Eh kosong? Kosong? Aku membolak balik kartu tersebut dan tidak tertulis apa-apa disana. Apakah Mark lupa menuliskan sesuatu untukku? Apakah Mark terlalu sibuk belajar untuk ujian masuk SMP? Mengingat Mark merupakan murid jenius yang gila belajar. Aku merasa bingung dengan kartu tersebut. Mungkin lebih baik aku tanyakan langsung ke Mark.

"Eomma aku pergi kerumah Mark" seruku sambil memakai sendal dan berlari keluar rumah. Rumahku dan Mark memang bersebelahan. Hanya dipisahkan oleh satu gang yang tidak terlalu besar

"Selamat pagi ahjumma selamat tahun baru" aku membungkuk menyapa Nyonya Lee saat beliau membukakan pintu.

"Selamat pagi Jaemin, selamat tahun baru. Masuklah, Mark ada dikamarnya" ujarnya sambil mengelus belakang kepalaku. Bertetangga sejak lama memang membuatku sering bolak-balik rumah Mark. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Lee MinHyung" aku masuk kamarnya sambil berseru memanggil nama kecil Mark.

"Eh Nana, masuklah" Mark menjawab tanpa menengok ke arahku. Dia sedang agak sibuk nampaknya.

"Kau sedang apa Mark? Sibuk sekali?" Aku mengintip dari balik punggung sahabat kecil ku tersebut.

"Sedang menyelesaikan kartu tahun baru" jawabnya sambil sibuk terus menulis.

"Apa? Baru menulis? Lalu kau mau kirimkan kapan? Ini sudah sangat terlambat" aku sangat kaget ternyata Mark sedang sibuk menulis kartu ucapan tahun baru. Dia ini terlalu sibuk belajar atau bagaimana?

"Kau ini bagaimana Nana? Kartu ucapan tahun baru yang benar memang dituliskan pada saat tahun baru"

"Kau yang bagaimana, tuan lee. Memangnya kalau kau tulis sekarang bagaimana akan sampai? Seharusnya kau menulis sekitar tanggal sepuluh. Lalu kau kirimkan sekitar tanggal 15 sampai 20. Maka akan sampai tepat waktu pada tahun baru. Kau ini kan sangat pintar masa begitu saja tidak mengerti?" Celotehku panjang lebar. Aku kadang memang tidak mengerti jalan pikir Mark. Apa karena aku bodoh?

"Kau ini cerewet sekali Nana. Kenapa kau malah pintar dalam hal yang tidak penting." Wajah Mark masam namun masih sibuk menyelesaikan kartunya.

Huh aku pura-pura tidak dengar

"Tapi kartumu buatku, itu, sampai tepat waktu dan..."

"Kartu itu, aku buat semalam dan aku antarkan sendiri pagi tadi" Mark menyela ucapanku pelan.

"Oh begitu, kalau begitu kenapa kartunya kosong? Tidak ada tulisan apa-apa di sini Mark" tanya ku sambil menyodorkan kartunya

"Ah sial" Mark menutup wajahnya "aku lupa memakai tinta biasa. Itu tinta minyak timbul. Kau harus memanaskannya supaya tulisannya kelihatan" sambung Mark lagi sambil masih menutup wajahnya.

"Aaah begitu. Aku pikir kau mengerjaiku. Habis kartunya kosong dan tidak ada tulisan. Kalau begitu akan aku panaskan sekarang" ujarku sambil mendekati penghangat ruangan tradisional Mark.

"Eeeh jangan disini. Isinya memalukan jangan disini bahaya" Mark panik langsung menabrak tubuhku yang dekat dengan tungku pemanas ruangan miliknya. Karena kaget, aku tidak sengaja melepaskan peganganku

"Aa...hh kartunya terbakar" gumamku sambil melihat api perlahan menjilat kartu ucapan tahun baru berwarna hijau tersebut. Detik berikutnya aku sadar kalau tubuh Mark ada tepat diatasku. Walau Mark adalah sahabat kecil ku, aku, tidak pernah berada dengannya seperti ini. Sedekat ini, dengan posisi yang seperti ini...

Selama beberapa detik Mark hanya menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak pernah aku lihat sebelumnya

"K-kartunya. Harus kau ambil kartunya. Bahaya kalau terbakar" aku berseru sambil menunjuk ke arah tungku.

Mark bangkit dan mengambil sumpit. Kemudian membawa kartu tersebut ke balkon. Dan menyiramnya dengan air.

"Rusak deh. Mark memang apa yang kau tulis sih di kartu itu? Kartunya sudah rusak. Katakan saja. Aku mau tahu" seru ku ribut dibalik punggung Mark. Memang sudah tidak terbaca sama sekali. Sebagian besar kartu nampak hangus. Saat aku lihat wajah Mark, tidak tau apa karena hawa dingin atau apa, wajahnya terlihat memerah.

"Kau ini, ribut tentang kartu tahun baru terus. Lupakan saja lah. Lebih baik kita ke kuil untuk berdoa. Ayo cepat" Mark buru-buru masuk kamar dan mengambil mantelnya.

"Ugh menyebalkan. Aku ambil mantel dulu. Tunggu aku di gang sebelah" aku berlari pulang untuk mengambil mantelku.

Mark agak diam saat kami berjalan bersama ke kuil.

 _'semoga tahun ini nilaiku meningkat, bisa diterima di SMP favorit'_ doa Nana didepan kuil.

 _'ugh, dasar bodoh, dasar kikuk, tahun ini aku harus berani ungkapkan ke Nana'_ doa seorang anak laki-laki lain.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, aku tidak mengetahui,

apa yang sebenarnya ditulis oleh Mark...


	2. Chapter 2

**_THE AQUA AGE_**

90% disadur dari komik lama dengan judul yang sama. semoga belum pernah ada yang buat jadi FF ya

disclaimer: i do not own anything

NCT, NCT127, NCT DREAM, Mark, Jaemin, Haechan, Jeno, Renjun, dan lain-lain adalah milik SMent.

.

happy reading!

.

CHAPTER II

 _Penghujung Semester II, Kelas kami sibuk dengan berita_

 _tentang pertunangan Wali Kelas kami._

"kya... kyaaa" kelas ramai siang ini, kebanyakan karena anak perempuan yang mengobrol satu sama lain. keributan dimulai sejak wali kelas mereka mengumumkan akan mengambil cuti untuk acara pertunangan yang akan segera berlangsung.

"hei aku dengar kisah cintanya sangat romantis" Haechan seperti biasa selalu menjadi yang paling ribut, sekaligus yang paling tau tentang berbagai gosip-gosip.

"aku dengar dia sangat cantik, benarkah itu Songsaengnim?" Renjun menanyakan kepada wali kelasnya.

"Usianya berapa? mahasiswi? ataukah guru juga? seperti apa wajahnya?" Haechan kembali memberondong wali kelas mereka dengan pertanyaan.

"lalu Songsaengnim, apakah kalian akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan setelahnya?" aku ikut bertanya karena penasaran.

"hey, hey satu persatu dong. akan bapak jawab semuanya. sekarang tenang dan duduklah." Johnny Songsaengnim tertawa melihat tingkah lucu murid-muridnya sambil berusaha menenangkan mereka.

"Memang betul bapak akan segera bertunangan. Untuk pernikahan, akan segera dilakukan. Kira-kira setelah acara kelulusa kalian. Dia sangat manis, juga berprofesi sebagai guru" cerita Johnny Songsaengnim panjang lebar sambil tersenyum kepada murid-muridnya yang mendengarkan dengan seksama.

Songsaengnim melanjutkan "dia, teman SMA dulu. Kita sama-sama satu kelas sejak SMA kelas I"

"Whoaaaa berarti sudah menyukai sejak, 8tahun?" Aku bertanya, tidak percaya sekaligus takjub.

"Begitulah. Awalnya dia tidak merespon. Namun kelamaan karena sering bersama, ya begitulah. Akhirnya dia menerima ajakan untuk menikah" Johnny Songsaengnim menggaruk tengkuknya dan tampak malu.

Kelas sedikit hening mendengarkan cerita Johnny Songsaengnim.

"Itu, sebenarnya kenapa Bapak menikah? Dan apa yang dilakukan orang menikah pak?" Aku bertanya lagi.

"Ah Nana. Setelah menikah ya mereka menjadi suami istri!" Mark yang duduk dibelakangku menyela Songsaengnim.

"Ahhh aku mengerti! Seperti yang akan dilakukan Professor dan Jaemin!" Tiba-tiba si usil Chenle menyahut sambil meledek. Professor itu maksudnya Mark. Mark memang terkenal sangat pintar dan kebetulan juga menggunakan kacamata. Anak kelas kami memanggilnya Professor. Kelas langsung riuh menanggapi candaan Chenle. Yang menurutku tidak lucu!

"B-bodoh! Kami tidak menikah! Makanya aku dan Jaemin bukan suami istri!" Mark menyahut sambil berusaha menjitak Chenle.

"Kalau begitu ayo menikah saja Professor. Ayo kami nikahkan kalian" Chenle semakin menjadi-jadi. Membuatku kesal saja.

"Jangan bercanda! Kita tidak bisa menikah. Menikah itu minimal pria berusia 18tahun dan pasangannya 16tahun!" Aku akhirnya kesal dan ikut berteriak.

"Waaaah berarti Jaemin mau menunggu. Cuma 6 tahun lalu kalian menikah. Begitu kan? Selamat Professor. Hahahaha" Chenle masih lanjut menimpali disambut tepukan riuh teman-teman lain.

"Cukup! Jangan bercanda seperti itu!" Aku berteriak lagi. Ah sudahlah nanti juga berhenti sendiri.

Tapi kalau aku pikir, sangat manis. Untuk menunggu menikahi seseorang. Menunggu jawaban selama 8 tahun. Aku tidak tahu, kalau Johnny Songsaengnim ternyata romantis sekali.

.

.

.

"Baik kita putuskan untuk membeli karangan bunga untuk Johnny Songsaengnim. Uangnya aku kumpulkan sekarang." Pulang sekolah, Mark dan aku, ketua dan wakil ketua kelas bersama yang lain memutuskan membelikan karangan bunga untuk merayakan pertunangan wali kelas kami.

"Jadi siapa yang akan membeli bunganya?" Haechan bertanya sambil mengedarkan kotak sumbangan.

hening. tidak ada yang menjawab. tidak ada yang bersedia

Chenle berteriak "tentu saja Professor dan Jaemin!" Kelas kembali riuh.

"Hey kenapa kami?" Mark memprotes.

"Siapa lagi? Kalian kan suami istri, lebih berpengalaman" Huh Jeno jadi ikut-ikutan. disambut tepuk dan siul anak-anak sekelas. Aku jadi jengah dibuatnya

"Hey kalian hentikan ini semua. Memangnya siapa yang mau menikah dengan Professor? Aku tidak mau menikah dengan anak culun, pendek, membosankan dan menyebalkan seperti dia!" Aku berteriak saking kesal dengan semuanya. Mark langsung mematung disampingku.

"Lebih baik memang kalian yang membeli. Kalian kan ketua dan wakil ketua kelas" Renjun menimpali pelan.

Sebetulnya benar juga, pasti harus aku dan Mark yang membeli bunga. Baiklah

"Oke renjun, terima kasih. Usul diterima! Aku dan Mark yang akan membeli bunga!" Teriakku lagi.

"Suami istri akur ya" Chene mulai lagi.

"Bukan suami istri bodoh. Hentikan itu" akhirnya aku jitak juga si biang onar ini.

.

.

.

"Maaf kau harus pergi beli bunga dengan aku yang culun, pendek, membosankan dan menyebalkan seperti aku" Mark menggerutu sambil menyeret langkahnya.

"Eh kau marah dengan kata-kata itu ya? Maaf deh. itu kan hanya supaya Chenle berhenti saja. Lagipula pria idealku memang yang tinggi, tampan, romantis, cool dan menyenangkan" aku berceloteh panjang lebar tentang tipe ideal impianku.

Mark menjadi diam sepanjang perjalanan ke toko bunga.

.

.

"Whoaaaa..." aku kagum melihat bunga-bunga segar yang sangat cantik. Toko bunga disini memang terkenal akan bunga-bunga nya yang indah.

"Mark, kita pilih yang mana?" Aku sibuk melihat bunga satu persatu sampai bingung memilih yang mana.

"Yang manapun sama sajalah, semuanya bagus. Sesuaikan saja dengan budget kita" Mark menjawab sekenanya.

"Huh tidak asik, tidak punya imajinasi. Sama sekali berbeda dengan tipe laki-laki yang kusukai" aku sedikit kesal dengan Mark yang tidak bersemangat.

"Hei Nana ini bagus. Yang ini juga cantik wah cerah sekali warnanya. Yang ini juga! Harum sekali! Yang ini sangat indah dan wanginya sedap! Mawar! Tidak ada yang mengalahkan cantiknya mawar. Lalu kita pakai buket ini. Pasti akan sangat bagus!" Mark tiba-tiba heboh dan sangat berisik berlarian kesana kesini. Semua bunga tiba-tiba menjadi bagus untuknya. Anak itu, kenapa sih?

"Hey itu terlalu mahal dan budget kita kan sangat terbatas. Kau sendiri yang bilang." Dasar anak aneh, batinku.

"Bagaimana kalau ini? Sepertinya tidak terlalu mahal?" Mark menunjuk kumpulan bunga putih cerah.

"Bunga kasumi, cantiknya" aku langsung terkagum melihat cantiknya kumpulan bunga kasumi itu.

"Betul kan! Harganya juga terjangkau budget kita. Dan nampak sangat indah!" Mark masih ribut dan sekarang malah terlihat bangga akan pilihannya.

"Baiklah kita pilih ini nanti kita tambahkan beberapa yang lain" akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mencampur bunga kasumi ini dengan beberapa tangkai mawar.

.

-kling- bell di pintu terbuka. 2 orang, sepertinya sepasang kekasih, keluar dari dalam toko.

"Whoaaa cantiknya" laki-laki yang keluar dari toko itu, benar-benar cantik. Pembawaannya anggun namun wajahnya masih terlihat sangat manis.

"M-Mark" aku menengok. Kulihat, Mark juga menatap laki-laki cantik itu.

"Mark, pasti kamu mau menikah dengan yang cantik seperti itu ya?" Karena Mark menatap laki-laki itu dengan sangat intens, akupun jadi bertanya kepadanya.

"K-kenapa kamu bertanya hal itu tiba-tiba Na Jaemin?" Mark menjawab terbata-bata.

"Aku hanya mau tau." Ujarku sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Yang ingin aku nikahi, tidak masalah laki-laki atau perempuan. Aku tidak peduli jika dia tidak terlalu cantik. Atau kelakuannya tidak terlalu baik. Maksudku, sedikit cerewet dan egois. Sedikit chubby juga manis. Aku suka dengan yang matanya indah, dan senyumannya cerah." Mark menjawab sambil menunduk namun terdengar tegas. aku jadi terdiam beberapa saat mendengarnya.

"Apa? Kau mau menikah dengan yang seperti itu? Dasar aneh" akhirnya aku jadi bingung dengan jawaban Mark.

Kulihat Mark meremas tangannya.

"Lalu apa seperti Johnny Songsaengnim, apakah kamu juga mau tunggu dia sampai bertahun-tahun?" Aku lanjut bertanya. sambil memilih tangkai-tangkai bunga Kasumi.

"Ya, aku akan tunggu. Sampai kapanpun aku tunggu" Mark jawab dengan tegas. Kali ini menatap mataku...

.

.

"Kyaaa aku tidak tahu kalau kau tipe yang romantis, Minhyung!" Aku pukul punggung sahabatku sambil tersipu. Aku benar-benar tidak tau sisi Mark yang seperti ini.

"S-stop Nana cepat urus bunganya. Tidak usah bolak balik ucapkan romantis. Kau bahkan tidak tau apa arti romantis. Sudah sana cepat" Mark mendorongku masuk ke toko. Aku sih masih tertawa ternyata Mark tipe yang romantis.

.

.

 _Aku tidak bisa berhenti membayangkan_

 _Seseorang hanya mencintai satu orang saja_

 _Selama bertahun-tahun..._

 _Sampai akhirnya takdir menyatukan mereka bersama_

 _Suatu hari aku juga berharap_

 _Bisa bertemu dengan pria seperti itu_

 _Dan mengalami sendiri kisah cinta yang dramatis_

 _Kisah cinta ku sendiri_

 _._

 _._

"Aku akan tunggu" kata-kata Mark kembali terngiang dibenakku

Lampu kamar Mark, masih menyala.

Kita-kira siapa ya? Yang disukai Mark?

Pasangannya kelak pasti akan sangat bahagia.

Dicintai oleh Mark.

Dan tau kalau Mark mencintainya seperti itu.

.

.

 _ **"Aku akan tunggu"**_


	3. Chapter 3

Sebelumnya aku mau berterima kasih buat semua yang udah luangin waktu buat baca FF ini. ini FF pertama yang berani aku publish. jadi kalau ada masukan atau saran, silahkan jangan sungkan untuk sampaikan di review ya! hhe. btw genre nya memang lebih fluff yang fluff banget. soft like cotton candy. hhhe jadi ya tipe bacaan ringan, dan konfliknya juga konflik ringan sehari-hari waktu jaman sekolah dulu. jujur FF ini terinspirasi kuat sama FF nya Aurelia Witch yang judulnya Sometimes Someone itu. bagus dan suka banget. gak terlalu mengumbar cinta-cintaan secara berlebihan (bukan berarti FF yang cinta-cintaan jelek ya, cuma aku memang suka bacaan yang ringan) hhe. overall, semoga banyak yang suka. selamat membaca :)

.

.

.

 _Dunia memperlakukan kami, dengan cara yang membingungkan._

 _Kadang sebagai orang dewasa._

 _Kadang sebagai anak-anak._

 _Bis dan kereta api, membayar sama dengan orang dewasa._

 _Tetapi, sering kali kami masih dengar "kamu masih anak-anak, tidak boleh melakukan hal itu"_

 _Kami sendiri tidak tau mana yang benar._

 _Masa ini disebut_

 _ **'The Aqua Age'**_

CHAPTER III

 _Masa SMP_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sudah dua bulan sejak aku masuk SMP._

 _Di sekolah yang sekarang, teman SD ku hanya sedikit. Yang satu sekolah dulu dan satu kelas denganku, cuma Haechan, Renjun dan Chenle. Oh juga ada anak laki-laki bernama Jeno juga._

"Nana! Pinjam PR bahasa inggris dong!" Sebuah suara mengagetkanku pada saat jam makan siang.

"Minhyung! Jangan tiba-tiba muncul dong! Untung aku tidak tersedak!" _Tentu saja Mark._ Dia juga masuk SMP yang sama denganku.

"Haha maaf, PR bahasa inggrisnya sudah buat belum?" Yang dimarahi hanya senyum-senyum bodoh didepanku.

"Orang pintar macam kamu bisa juga lupa membuat PR?" Selidikku penuh tanya, ya separuh meledek sih.

"A-aku tidak lupa! Aku kemarin ada kegiatan klub, langsung pulang dan pergi les. Pulangnya malam sekali! Aku sudah tidak ada tenaga!" Mark berusaha menjelaskan. Memang sejak masuk SMP, Mark sibuk dengan kegiatan klub sepak bola. Kudengar dia bermain cukup baik. Tidak menyangka, seorang Mark yang kutu buku juga bisa olahraga. Benar-benar nyaris tidak punya kekurangan.

"Terus aku lupa dan capek, makanya tidak buat PR" katanya di akhir.

"Sibuk sekali sih kamu! Baiklah ini PR ku." Akhirnya aku serahkan juga buku PR bersampul hijau muda itu.

"Mark, setelah ini kau latihan sepakbola siang kan?" Haechan, yang sedang duduk denganku sambil makan siang, bertanya. ngomong-ngomong sejak masuk SMP aku memang jadi akrab dengan Haechan. selain karena satu kelas, kami juga masuk klub yang sama.

"Eh iya. Setelah menyalin PR aku langsung latihan" jawabnya sambil sibuk membuka-buka halaman buku yang aku berikan.

"Loh, lalu makan siangnya?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Aku makan diam-diam saat jam pelajaran tadi" jawab Mark sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Aaaa nakal sekali! Tapi kalau begitu kan kau tidak punya waktu makan siang. Memang apasih yang dikerjaan saat latihan siang?" Aku jadi penasaran dengan kegiatan anak klub olahraga.

"Yah begitulah. Mempersiapkan lapangan. Dan yang mempersiapkan lapangan hanya junior kelas I saja. Aneh sekali kan? Entah apa maksudnya. Senior hanya pintar menyuruh dan menakut-nakuti kita. Padahal permainanku bagus, yang lain juga bagus. Tapi kebanyakan, kami hanya menyiapkan lapangan." Gerutunya panjang lebar.

"Sudah dua bulan masuk klub, masih saja latihan dasar dan memungut bola. Menyebalkan sekali" tambahnya.

"Yah kami juga begitu" aku langsung menyambar bersemangat.

"Klub mu?" Mark memiringkan kepala.

"Iya klub musik loh. Aku pegang alat pukul. Kerjanya hanya memukul meja sesuai metronom. Menyebalkan sekali kan! Lihat, kulit jari tanganku sampai terkelupas!" Sambil kutunjukkan jari-jari tanganku yang sekarang dilapisi plester.

"Ditambah lagi, katanya pukulanku lemah. Jadi aku disuruh memakai tongkat besi yang berat" tambahku

"Tongkat besi? Wahahahahahahahha bodoh seperti di kartun saja" Mark malah terbahak-bahak menertawakanku.

"Ah sudah jam segini. Aku salin tugasmu dulu ya. Sampai nanti. Untuk sekarang bersabarlah. Tugas kita memang masih sama-sama tidak enak." Ujar Mark sambil pergi setelah mengacak rambutku. Eugh kebiasaan.

Kulihat Mark buru-buru kembali ke mejanya. dan mulai menyalin tugasky. dasar, seperti bukan Mark saja, menyalin PR.

"Itu, ehmm.. Jaemin dan Mark. Teman baik ya?" Haechan tiba-tiba bertanya sambil seperti tidak peduli. Tapi memang seperti menunggu jawabanku juga.

"Eh bagaimana ya? Memang teman baik. Dia kan tinggal disebelah rumahku." Aku menjawab apa adanya. Memang betul.

"Setelah masuk SMP, Mark terlihat lebih tampan ya." Haechan dengan pelan melanjutkan.

 _Eeeh?_

"Iya kan? Apa karena tinggi badannya yang tiba-tiba melesat meninggalkan kita? Atau tiba-tiba keputusannya mengganti kacamata professor nya dengan lensa kontak? Atau karena ikut klub olahraga? Entahlah. Menurutku Mark bertambah tampan sekarang. Bahkan anak-anak dari SD lain juga menyukai dia. Banyak yang mulai menyukai Mark sekarang." Haechan bergumam sambil memperhatikan Mark.

Kami makan dalam diam.

.

.

 _Tapi... benar juga._

 _Kacamata bodoh itu sudah hilang._

 _Mark. Yang sudah belajar mati-matian untuk masuk SMP Favorit malah gagal dan ikut aku di SMP yang biasa-biasa saja ini._

 _Karena itu, disini, Mark yang pintar jadi menonjol sekali. Ditambah dia sekarang ikut klub olahraga._

 _Menurutku Mark masih teman baikku sejak kecil. Tapi apa iya dia bertambah tampan?_

 _Mungkin memang betul._

 _Tapi, kalau cuma memungut bola atau merapikan lapangan? Apa yang dibanggakan?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Disetiap klub, apapun itu, anak kelas satu memang rawan untuk dikerjai senior._

 _._

"Selamat siang" aku dan Haechan bersamaan masuk ruang klub musik dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Kalian cepatlah rapikan. Kita akan latihan bersama. Kalian berdua apa yang kalian lakukan? Kalian terlambat. Cepat bantu yang lain beres-beres." Senior Irene belum apa-apa sudah memarahi kami. Eugh menyebalkan. Masuk klub musik atas ajakan Haechan. Ternyata klub yang menyebalkan. Menyeramkan karena seniornya galak-galak. Dengan malas aku mulai mengangkat kursi dan mendorong meja-meja.

"Hei kamu! Jangan malas-malasan!" Senior Irene terdengar lagi membentak.

"Aah baik" aku segera mengangkat lebih cepat.

"Apa kamu? Kenapa masih diam?"

 _Oh ternyata bukan aku._

"Kemana kamu kemarin? Anak kelas satu benar-benar berani melawan." Aku melihat Haechan memasang tampang marah padahal sedang dimarahi senior. Benar-benar luar biasa.

.

.

.

"Haechan, disela-sela latihan jangan sering hilang dong. Aku yang ditanya senior tapi tidak bisa menjawab" ujarku di sela-sela istirahat klub.

"Aku juga dengar percakapan kalian. Katanya Haechan berani mendebat senior" aku menambahkan dengan sedikit takut.

"Eugh senior itu. Mereka cuma bisa suruh-suruh. Kita kan sudah beres-beres. Tapi mereka cuma bisa melihat dan memarahi. Biar saja aku keluar sebentar. Kan persiapannya sudah selesai. Jaemin juga berpikir begitu kan?" Haechan malah jadi berapi-api aku bahas tentang senior.

 _Tapi kalau dipikirkan, memang ada benarnya. Diperlakukan seperti itu, boleh tidak ya?_

"Ngomong-ngomong cara pakai dasi senior kita bagus ya. Aku bisa mengikatnya begitu. Sini aku ikatkan Jaemin sekalian" tiba-tiba Haechan malah menarik dasiku dan merangkainya. Dengan cara yang bukan diajarkan oleh pihak sekolah.

"Haechan tapi ini kan melanggar peraturan." Aku sedikit khawatir. Aku bukan tipe yang suka cari masalah.

"Biar saja. Senior kita semua melakukannya!" Haechan merangkai dasinya sendiri. Kalau aku lihat, kaus kaki Haechan juga ada variasi sedikit. Tidak putih polos.

.

.

 _Masuk SMP, kami punya seragam yang harus dipakai. Celana biru gelap, sepatu putih, tas hitam yang sudah ditetapkan. Penataam rambut. Dasi. Kaus kaki._

 _Tapi semua berusaha membuat satu atau dua perbedaan._

 _Karena mungkin, peraturan dibuat untuk dilanggar._

.

.

"Jaemin!" Aku kaget tiba-tiba siang hari saat kegiatan klub, senior Irene membentakku.

"Jaemin! Cari Haechan! Dimana anak itu? Benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran. Lagi-lagi hilang dengan izin ke toilet. Menyebalkan. Cari dia sampai dapat Jaemin!" Seperti kerasukan roh, senior Irene menunjuk pintu supaya aku segera mencari Haechan.

Huh tidak ada pilihan lain. Aku berlari segera menuju kelas kami. Mungkin dia disana.

Betul kan.

"HAECHAN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SEMUA SENIOR MENCARIMU!" Mungkin karena aku berteriak. Atau mungkin karena aku begitu saja menabrak meja Haechan, kertas-kertas bertebaran jatuh ke lantai. Aku mengambil salah satunya.

 ** _Mark_**

 ** _Kau berlatih dengan giat setelah pulang sekolah._**

 ** _Meski dari kejauhan, aku bisa rasakan semangatmu. Jangan menyerah Mark Lee._**

 ** _Mimpi menjadi yang terbaik. Pasti bisa kau dapatkan_**

.

"I-ini puisi?" Aku bingung membaca tulisan Haechan tersebut. Dengan cepat Haechan merebutnya. Wajahnya seperti ingin menangis.

"Siapa? Mark?" Aku bertanya. Masih belum ada jawaban. Aku menengok ke jendela di samping Haechan duduk.

.

 _Rupanya begitu._

 _Haechan meninggalkan latihan secara rutin._

 _Ruang klub musik tidak bisa melihat ke lapangan._

 _Rupanya Haechan sering hilang ditengah latihan, untuk melihat Mark latihan._

 _Rupanya Haechan_

 _Menyukai Mark..._

 _Padahal Haechan dulu pengacau. Anak nakal. Suka ribut dan sombong._

 _Ternyata kalau jatuh cinta,_

 _Siapapun akan bisa menjadi manis dan perasa._

 _._

 _._

Kami terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sampai...

"Aah bukan saatnya memikirkan itu! Haechan! Kita harus kembali ke ruang klub!"

"Klub? Bukankan sudah selesai sesi latihannya?" Suara Haechan sedikit parau.

"Bukan begitu, senior menunggu Haechan! Semuanya marah karena Haechan menghilang lagi!" Aku setengah berteriak dan setengah menarik tangan temanku ini.

"Sudahlah aku pusing dan mau pulang. Biarkan saja mereka marah-marah. Aku mau berhenti saja." Haechan menyentak tanganku dan malah berlagak tidak peduli. Bersiap keluar kelas.

"Haechan jangan begitu! Justru kalau lari senior akan lebih marah! Kenapa sih? Kamu kan suka musik! Kenapa malah berhenti! Aku masuk klub karena Haechan. Kenapa berhenti!" Aku mulai menahan tangis.

"Sama seperti Mark! Kamu suka Mark kan! Mark juga sedang kesulitan namun terus berusaha. Kita juga harus berusaha!" Aku malah jadi tidak bisa menahan airmata.

"Nana! Kenapa malah kamu yang menangis. Maafkan aku. Oke ayo kita kembali. Maaf ya." Haechan mengusap air mataku. Memang bodoh dan cengeng. Tapi aku berhasil membawa Haechan kembali.

.

.

"akhirnya datang juga. Kalian dari mana saja! Kau Haechan! Dari mana?" Semua senior mengerubungi Haechan. Tapi tidak seperti biasa, Haechan tidak menjawab. Tidak pula melawan.

"Apa-apaan kelas satu memakai dasi seperti ini. Menata rambut berantakan begini? Bahkan Jaemin, yang aku kira anak baik-baik ikut-ikutan memakai dasi begini! Benar-benar butuh dididik keras ya junior sekarang!" Eh? Aku jadi kena dimarahi Irene Sunbae.

.

.

.

"Haechan. Mulai saat ini kita tidak boleh bergaya begitu ya. Juga Haechan tidak boleh pergi begitu saja" aku bergumam pelan menasehati Haechan sepulang sekolah. Hari sudah sore. Tapi kami malah didandani rapi begini seperti baru mau berangkat sekolah.

Haechan terdiam sesaat. Kemudian

"EUGH SIAL LIHAT NANTI SETELAH AKU JADI SENIOR AKU AKAN BALAS DENDAM DENGAN JUNIORKU! AKU AKAN LEBIH GALAK LAGI DIBANDING MEREKA! AKU AKAN..." tiba-tiba Haechan berhenti.

"H-hei kalian. Sore sekali. Dan? Pfffft rapi sekali. Ada apa?" Tiba-tiba Mark dengan sepedanya berhenti di depan kami berdua. Di depan Haechan yang sedang marah-marah.

"Ini tadi habis dikerjai senior" aku jawab karena Haechan sepertinya kaget dan sudah lupa akan kemarahannya. Lucu sekali

"Wah sampai sore sekali" Mark menjawab

"Kau sendiri sudah rapi mau pergi les? Awas jangan lupakan PR mu" Aku menebak sambil menggodanya sedikit.

"Iya berisik. Ngomong-ngomong eomma bilang main lah kerumah lagi. Eomma buatkan kue enak" Kue buatan Lee Ahjuma memang enak sekali.

"Pasti berat ya jadi kalian. Semangat ya. Aku pergi les dulu" Sambung Mark melambaikan tangan sambil mengayuh sepedanya.

"Baiklah hati-hati" aku melambai ceria seiring teman kecilku hilang di tikungan depan.

Kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan pulang. Namun tiba-tiba Haechan berhenti

"Enak ya, Jaemin dekat sekali dengan Mark." Tiba-tiba Haechan berkata begitu.

"Eh yah begitulah. Kan teman sejak kecil" jawabku. Aku rasa aku sudah menjelaskannya kan?

"Jadi kamu tau banyak tentang Mark?" Selidik Haechan lagi.

"Y-ya begitulah." Aku rasa

"Jaemin. Kita tukar buku harian ya! Dengan begitu kita bisa saling menulis berbagai hal. Bagaimana?" Haechan menyarankan tiba-tiba.

"Eh buku harian? Ya boleh saja sih." Aku masih mengira-ngira sepertinya Haechan belum mengungkapkan semua maksudnya berhenti tiba-tiba ditegah jalan begini.

"Dan, Na Jaemin." Tuh kan ia bicara lagi.

"Hmm?" Aku menunggu.

.

.

 ** _"Itu, Jaemin-ah. Bantu aku, mendekati Mark ya?"_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Diary hari-hari Jaemin**

 **06:00 _bangun pagi, mandi_**

 **06:30 _siap-siap sambil sarapan_**

 **7:00 _berangkat ke sekolah, latihan pagi_**

 **08:00 - 12:00 _pelajaran_**

 **12:00 - 13:00 _istirahat siang_**

 **13:00 - 15:00 _pelajaran siang_**

 **15:30 - 18:00 _latihan klub_**

 **16:30 _sampai rumah, makan malam, buat PR_**

 **23:00 _tidur nyenyak_**

 _Aku dan Haechan._

 _Aku dan Haechan menjadi dekat sejak SMP. Awalnya aku lebih dekat dengan Renjun. Tapi kesibukan klub yang berbeda membuat aku lebih dekat dengan teman satu klub ku, anak yang dulu aku anggap menyebalkan! Karena biang gosip, angkuh dan sombong: Haechan. Namun Tuhan menunjukkan bahwa yang berbeda pun bisa menjadi teman yang sangat kental bukan?_

 _Ngomong-ngomong kami bersahabat dengan cara yang sedikit aneh._

 _Kami bertukar diary. Kira-kira sudah berlangsung selama 2 bulan. Dan itu menyenangkan sekali!_

CHAPTER IV

"Jaemin, pagi!"

"Haechan, pa..- ah? Kenapa rambutmu?" Haechan memotong rapi rambutnya. Padahal tadinya agak panjang sampai kadang bisa diikat diatas.

"Aku potong. Kenapa? Jelek ya?" Haechan melewatiku sambil merapikan tas nya.

"Bukan jelek, aku hanya bertanya" aku mengikutinya sambil meletakkan tas ku di kursi.

"Ini kan sudah musim panas. Rambut panjang membuatku gerah. Aku juga mau ganti suasana." Ujarnya sambil sesekali merapikan poni pendeknya.

Bohong. Padahal kamu manis dengan rambut kemarin. Haechan-ah. Ada apa?

"Sudahlah. Ngomong-ngomong kamu sudah menulis itu?" Haechan bertanya kepadaku. Sambil mengulurkan buku diarynya.

"K-kemarin aku tidak ada waktu menulisnya. Akan aku tulis nanti disela-sela pelajaran." Ucapku sambil mengambil buku itu. Songsaengnim datang tepat saat itu. Kamu semua langsung duduk.

 _To : Nana_

 _Mark sering sekali memegang rambutnya. Aku terus memperhatikan._

 _Sepanjang pelajaran pagi saja, dia sudah memegangnya sebanyak 16 kali!_

 _Kira-kira dalam 3 menit dia memegangnya sekali. Aneh ya?_

 _Ah ngomong-ngomong tentang rambut, aku memotong rambutku bukan karena panas. Aku sebenarnya kesal terus menerus diusili senior. Disuruh menata rambut setiap latihan klub. Aku bosan dikerjai. Ya aku potong saja. Begitulah. Waktu dipotong, ya aku sedih juga sih._

Begitu ya, dasar Haechan.

 _Dear Chanie._

 _Kasihan sekali rambutnya._

 _Padahal Haechan manis berambut panjang. Tapi rambut pendek juga bagus._

 _Terus ini informasi tentang Minhyung. Semalam dia belajar sampai pukul 11 malam._

 _Setelah itu aku tidur. Aku tau karena lampu kamarnya masih menyala._

 _Setelah itu tidak tau sih, dia belajar sampai pukul berapa._

 _T_ _api bisa juga, Mark tidur tanpa mematikan lampunya._

 _Soalnya kadang_

"NA JAEMIN!" Songsaengnim tiba-tiba memanggil namaku.

"Coba jawab soal nomor 3!" Ujarnya lagi sambil menatap tajam kearahku. Teman-teman juga melihat ke arah ku.

Bagaimana ini? No 3 apa? Aku benar-benar tidak memperhatikan. Aku malu sekali. Aku tidak tahu...

" _Kata bantu_ " bisik sebuah suara. Ternyata Mark!

" _Kata bantu_ " dia berbisik kembali

"Nggg itu, kata bantu" aku menjawab songsaengnim. Semoga saja Mark tidak macam-macam mengerjaiku kali ini

"Benar kamu bisa duduk" songsaengnim kemudian melanjutkan pembahasannya. Kulirik Mark. Dia acungkan tanda V dengan kedua jarinya. Yang kubalas senyum sambil berkata tanpa suara "terima kasih!"

Ah aku tertolong. Kuberitahu Haechan juga ah.

 _Ada informasi baru tentang Mark._

 _Barusan dia membantuku menjawab jawaban._

 _Karena terlalu asik menulis, aku benar-benar tidak mendengarkan._

 _Untung saja. Mark itu dari dulu selalu saja membantuku._

 _Kalau aku sedang susah, Mark selalu bisa diandalkan. Dia memang pintar dan baik hati..._

"Haechan, aku sudah menulisnya." Aku serahkan buku diary itu ke tangan Haechan saat istirahat siang.

"Jaemin, kesini sebentar." Haechan mengajakku ke toilet.

Di toilet Haechan hanya mencuci tangannya dalam diam. Aku menunggu. kalau sudah seperti ini, aku tau pasti ada hal penting yang ingin ia katakan.

"Aku, aku akan utarakan perasaanku kepada Mark!" Haechan berkata tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?" Aku mengeringkan tangan sambil menatap terkejut ke arah Haechan.

"Begitulah. Karena itu aku ingin meminta tolong padamu. Tolonglah. Tanyakan pada Mark. Adakah seseorang yang sedang disukainya? Tolonglah Jaemin. Kalian bersahabat. Pasti dia akan menceritakannya kepadamu. Mau kan?" Haechan meraih tanganku sambil memasang tatapan anak anjing. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau ikut-ikut urusan cinta. Bukan karena aku tidak menyayangi Haechan. Tapi lebih karena aku tidak mengerti! Tapi setelah aku pikirkan, memang sih aku penasaran. Siapa dan seperti apa sih tipe yang disukai Mark?

"Baiklah. Baiklah aku akan menanyakannya" aku akhirnya menyutujui permintaan Haechan.

"Kau benar-benar teman sejatiku. Kalau begitu sekarang cepat tanyakan Mark. Aku akan menyuruhnya menemuimu ke loteng sekolah kemudian tanyakan" Haechan memelukku sebentar. Kemudian segera mendorongku keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Eh sekarang?"

Dasar Haechan. Selalu semaunya sendiri. Huh mau tidak mau aku berlari naik ke loteng dan menunggu Mark datang keatas.

"Nana? Haechan bilang kau menungguku disini? Ada apa?" Dheg! Mark datang keatas! Aduh bagaimana ini. Aku tidak berani menatap matanya.

"Eng tidak Nana cuma mau tanya dan jawablah dengan cepat. Jangan berbelit-belit" aku coba tegarkan intonasi suaraku. Lalu melanjutkan "ada tidak orang yang sedang Mark sukai saat ini?" Aku bertanya masih tidak memandang wajah Mark. Tepatnya aku menghadap balkon. Membelakanginya.

"Eh kenapa tiba-tiba?" Mark terdengar kaget sekali.

"Tidak apa-apa kita kan teman. Nana mau tau. Siapa yang disukai Mark. Ada atau tidak!" Akhirnya aku balik badan dan melihat Mark.

 _Cepat jawab dan aku akan melapor ke Haechan._

"Ada" Mark menjawab sambil melihat ke arah lain.

"Siapa?" Dheg. Aku berdebar menunggu jawaban Mark. Siapa yang sudah disukai teman kecilku ini?

 _Ada denyut sedikit di dadaku yang aku tidak mengerti._

"S-siapapun boleh kan?" Mark mencoba menghindar dan berjalan mendekatiku. Memandang melintasi besi pembatas balkon.

"Jawablah Mark. Siapa dia? Nana kenal tidak?" Aku dorong sedikit lengan Mark. Cepatlah Mark.

Sejujurnya entah mengapa aku juga jadi ingin tau.

"Mungkinkah.." Mark berhenti sebentar. "Mungkinkah Nana suka padaku?"

Dheg! Pertanyaan apa itu? Kenapa jadi Mark yang bertanya, seperti itu?

"T-tidak mungkin. Jawablah dengan serius jangan bercanda seperti itu." Aku berusaha menetralisir perasaan aneh di dalam hati. Sambil berusaha tersenyum dan berdiri tegak. Aku pasti terlihat bodoh.

"Aku suka pada Jaemin. Aku suka Jaemin. Yang aku sukai, Na Jaemin!" Jawab Mark keras. Menatapku dengan tatapan yang, mengingatkanku pada tatapan Mark, tapi entah kapan.

Dan aku tidak tau, harus berkata apa?

Mark membalikan badannya dan pergi begitu saja.

 ** _"Yang aku sukai, Na Jaemin!"_**

Aku kembali ke kelas, dengan langkah sangat perlahan.

Jujur saja, aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku katakan nanti kalau Haechan bertanya?

Apakah harus aku jawab jujur? Tapi nanti Haechan membenciku..

"Bagaimana? Jaemin, apa kata Mark? Adakah yang sedang ia sukai?" Haechan menunggu di depan kelas. Bagaimana ini? Aku harus jawab apa?

"T-tidak ada, sepertinya Mark tidak sedang menyukai siapa-siapa" aku menjawab kikuk.

Haechan menatapku. mataku mau tidak mau, refleks menghindar.

Haechan, jangan seperti ini...

"Bohong"

 _eh?_

"Jaemin bohong padaku kan? Aku sendiri dengar! Yang disukai Mark, Jaemin kan!"

Aku masih terdiam.

Bodoh, Na Jaemin, ayo ucapkan sesuatu

"Tapi Jaemin mengatakan tidak ada yang disukai Mark. Kau mau membohongi ku ya?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku Haechan!" akhirnya aku kembali menemukan suaraku.

"Kau mau aku utarakan perasaanku kepada Mark begitu? Hanya supaya aku ditolak? Begitu ya? Nanti kalau aku ditolak kamu akan cuci tangan bilang tidak tau? Begitu kan?" Haechan semakin tajam mencecarku yang benar-benar kebingungan sekarang.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak percaya lagi pada Jaemin." Haechan berbalik badan dan pergi meninggalkan Jaemin.

 _Aku yang jahat?_

 _Memang aku yang jahat!_

 _Tetapi kenapa Haechan minta tolong kepadaku?_

 _Memang aku tau Mark mau menjawab seperti itu?_

 _Lagipula, mana mungkin._

 _Mark menyukaiku..._

 _Menyukaiku.._

 _Haechan itu, lebih segala-galanya._

 _walaupun ketus dan galak,_

 _Tapi Haechan lebih cantik.._

 _lebih manis dan pintar.._

 _di klub musik pun, walau sering melarikan diri,_

 _Haechan lebih pandai..._

 _lebih pantas dengan Mark..._

 _Haechan dan Mark..._

 _lagi-lagi, denyut itu_

 _denyut yang aku tidak kenali._

"H-Haechan selamat pagi" tiba-tiba pagi ini Haechan memberikan diarynya kepadaku.

Aku sudah salah sangka. Sudah tidak marah rupanya.

 ** _PEMBOHONG_**

 ** _AKU BENCI JAEMIN_**

 ** _SUDAHI SAJA PERTEMANAN KITA!_**

Halaman-halaman buku itu ditulis besar-besar dengan tinta merah. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa Haechan sampai begini?

Tanganku sampai gemetar membuka tiap halamannya.

"...terus dia juga pembohong. Jaemin itu kelihatannya saja baik. Aku saja hampir dibohongi. Jangan percaya sama Jaemin. Hati-hati deh." Aku dengar semua yang Haechan katakan ke teman-teman yang lain.

"Masa sih? Jahatnya."

"Aku tidak percaya"

"Keterlaluan sekali" semuanya. berbisik memang. Tapi Jaemin dengar.

"Jaemin itu egois sekali. Suka bicara bohong ke orang lain. Pokoknya hati-hati deh" kali ini Haechan sama sekali tidak mencoba memelankan suaranya.

Aku sudah tidak kuat mendengarnya.

Aku kembali ke loteng sekolah tempat semuanya dimulai. Aku benci. Kenapa Haechan jahat sekali? Haechan lebih egois daripada aku! Yang minta tolong kan Haechan. Kenapa aku yang dimusuhi?

Lagi-lagi cuma bisa menangis...

"Kamu ini, marahan dengan Haechan ya?" Tiba-tiba suara itu ada disampingku.

"Mark?"

"Aku melihat Jaemin lari tadi. karena penasaran aku ikuti" Mark menjelaskan. "Aku yang jadi masalah?" Mark kembali bertanya

"..." aku masih belum tau harus bilang apa.

"Waktu kemarin kita bicara disini, Haechan ada disana, di tangga. Kelihatannya aneh sekali. Senyum padaku dengan cara yang aneh. Itu, yang Nana tanyakan, Haechan yang meminta ya?" Mark terlihat hati-hati menyusun pertanyaan yang terakhir. Tapi Mark memang pintar, sudah dapat menyimpulkan sesuatu dengan sangat benar.

"Hmm..." akhirnya aku hanya bisa mengangguk membenarkan.

"Begitu rupanya." Kemudian Mark tidak bicara lagi. Mungkin menungguku bicara sesuatu.

"Haechan itu, " ujarku akhirnya. "Haechan itu sangat egois. Malah bilang aku egois. Mark, memang aku egois?" Aku balik bertanya. _Memang iya?_

Aku lihat Mark malah menahan senyumnya. Dan berlagak seperti berfikir.

"Eeeeh kamu malah berfikir. Memang iya aku egois? Eugh menyebalkan. Yang jelas aku tidak pernah jahat seperti dia. Dia yang meminta tolong. Kenapa juga dia yang marah. Memang sih aku berbohong. Cuma..." aku jadi terpancing.

"Sudah. Kamu sangat mengerti dia kan Nana? Diantara teman yang lain, aku lihat bahkan kau lebih dekat denganny dibanding Renjun? Kau juga tidak membencinya kan? Kalau Nana tau semua hal buruk tentang Haechan, Nana juga lebih tau hal baik tentangnya kan?" Mark tersenyum sambil mengusap bagian belakang kepalaku.

Ya...

Haechan memang seperti itu.

Keras dan angkuh. Tidak mau kalah.

Tapi Haechan selalu bisa mengutarakan dengan langsung apa yang dirasakannya. Ya kecuali tentang cinta. Tapi memang dia selalu blak-blakan. Makanya dulu aku agak menjauhi.

Sifatnya yang seperti itu, aku tidak punya. Berniat ingin melindungi, malah jadi menyakiti sahabatku sendiri.

Haechan membenciku tidak ya?

Maafkan aku...

Aku harus minta maaf...

Aku ambil diary yang diberikan Haechan kemarin.

Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, aku beranikan menulis di balik kata-kata bertinta merah yang Haechan tulis kemarin.

 _Dear Haechan..._

 _Haechan maafkan aku yang kemarin ya..._

 _Aku tidak bisa berkata jujur, makanya jadi begini._

 _Dan seperti apa yang Haechan katakan, mungkin aku bodoh, pengecut, pembohong dan egois._

 _Terima kasih Haechan mau menyatakannya._

 _Haechan juga punya banyak sifat yang buruk. Tapi sampai sekarang belum pernah aku mengatakannya. Sifat Haechan yang egois, pemarah, tidak mau dengar pendapat orang lain, suka membodohi orang lain, lebih baik dihilangkan saja._

 _Kalau sejujurnya aku katakan,_

 _aku benci Haechan!_

Haechan POV

Sebetulnya sepi juga, makan siang, ke toilet, kegiatan klub juga, tanpa Jaemin. Mungkin aku juga sedikit keterlaluan. Tapi aku tidak mau minta maaf! Enak saja.

Eh buku diary? Buku ini kenapa ada di mejaku?

Apa Jaemin menulis sesuatu???

End Of Haechan POV

Sore ini aku menemukan buku diary yang tadi diam-diam ku letakkan di meja Haechan. Aku takut untuk melihat apa yang ditulis Haechan. Apa Haechan memaafkanku? Perlahan aku buka dan membaca pelan-pelan...

 _To: Jaemin_

 _Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf._

 _Baru kali ini ada yang berani bilang "benci" sifatku. Aku kadi kebiasaan._

 _Mungkin semua juga berfikir begitu. Aku harus berbenah diri._

 _Sebenarnya aku banyak cemburu dengan Jaemin. Karena senior klub lebih menyukai Jaemin._

 _Padahal aku lebih pandai. Dan terlebih Mark lebih menyukai Jaemin._

 _Kalau dekat Jaemin, tanpa sadar, aku sering merasa kalah._

 _Aku tidak bisa menang dari Jaemin tentang pertemanan maupun urusan cinta. Makanya aku jadi kesal. Tapi aku mengakui sejujurnya, ada hal baik, juga hal buruk._

 _Itulah teman._

 _Mengakui hal baik dan menyampaikan hal yang buruk._

 _Itu yang disebut persahabatan bukan?_

Sore itu, kami kembali pulang bersama. Memang dalam persahabatan, tidak seru kalau tidak ada perselisihan bukan?

Lagipula masalah cinta,

Usia kita masih panjang untuk memikirkannya...

"Nanti ceritakan padaku orang yang Nana suka ya?"

"Eh? Tidak ada Haechan, aku tidak sedang menyukai siapa-siapa"

 _ **Kami yang sedikit demi sedikit menjadi lebih dewasa.**_


	5. Special Chapter

AKHIRNYA SPECIAL CHAPTER INI SELESAI JUGA.

Mohon maaf jarak antara chapter sebelumnya dengan chapter ini lama banget. Susah banget buat kumpulin mood tulis ini. Chapter ini khusus cerita tentang Haechan dulu ya. Semoga suka. Untuk teknis penulisan (tanda kutip, spasi enter, dll) akan diperbaiki segera. Karena seperti biasa, ini update dari handphone ;( besok senin diperbaiki dan dirapikan ya. Happy reading :)

 **THE AQUA AGE**

 **Special Chapter: Haechan yang Tegar**

 _Happy reading ;)_

 _Namaku Lee Donghyuck, Umur 14 Tahun kelas II SMP_

 _Ibuku bercerita, sejak lahir hingga berumur 3 tahun aku sering sakit-sakitan._

 _Demam, kejang, susah bernafas._

 _Akhirnya atas saran orang-orang dari desa nenekku_

 _Namaku berubah menjadi Lee Haechan._

 _Sejak itu, aku tidak pernah sakit-sakitan lagi._

 _Aneh ya?_

End of Haechan's POV

"Jaemin, kita pulang sama-sama ya." Siang itu tidak ada kegiatan klub. Haechan merasa agak lelah dan ingin segera pulang.

"Eh, m-maaf Haechan. Tiba-tiba Mark memintaku untuk menemaninya membeli pelindung lutut sambil pulang sekolah. Atau Haechan mau ikut?" Jaemin menjawab, agak terlihat hati-hati.

"Hmm… begitu ya. Tidak usah, aku tidak tertarik merecoki orang berkencan." Haechan berkata sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya ke dalam tas.

"s-siapa yang berkencan, aku dan Mark bukan pacaran hanya berteman biasa!" Jaemin jadi makin terbata-bata.

"Kenapa sih kau keras kepala sekali, Nana." Haechan hanya tertawa melihat temannya yang salah tingkah.

"S-iapa yang keras kepala! Sudah ah. Aku duluan ya, Mark sudah menunggu dibawah." Nana membuang muka lalu berlari keluar kelas.

Haechan's POV

 _Mark Lee…_

Dulu aku menyukai Mark.

Tapi ternyata Mark menyukai teman baikku.

Na Jaemin.

Jaemin yang baik hati, dan disukai semua orang….

Jaemin yang manis dan ramah. Mark menyukainya.

Aku patah hati.

Tapi kejadian itu sudah hampir setahun yang lalu.

Sekarang aku, sudah terbiasa.

End of Haechan's POV

"Haechan, Haechan!" Istirahat siang keesokannya, Chenle, yang sejak kelas II terpisah kelas dengan Haechan, ribut masuk ke kelas dan langsung merangkul Haechan dengan agak heboh.

"Apa?" Haechan menjawab sekenanya. Haechan memang agak galak dan terlihat agak angkuh kalau dari luar. Chenle sih sudah biasa menghadapi Haechan yang seperti itu.

"Tau tidak aku dengar, kakak kelas III yang bernama Qian Kun, katanya suka dengan Haechan!"

 _Suka?_

"Hmm… terus?" Haechan masih melanjutkan merapikan kotak makan siang yang baru diselesaikannya. Tampaknya tidak begitu terpengaruh dengan berita itu. Padahal si pembawa berita sudah heboh luar biasa.

"Arghhhh Haechan. Apa tidak ada tanggapan yang lebih menarik? Kun Hyung itu sangat popular. Peringkat atas di kelas. Asli dari China, sangat tampan dan disukai banyak orang!" Chenle malah sekarang menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Haechan. Seperti menyadarkannya betapa pentingnya berita ini.

"Pokoknya kita lihat saja dulu. Ayo cepat sebelum masuk." Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Chenle melanjutkan sambil menarik lengan Haechan keluar kelas. Lengan Haechan terus ditarik sampai ke lantai III.

"Ehhh apa-apaan ini, Chenle, lepaskan aku, sakiit, aku tidak tertarik dan tidak mau lihat." Haechan berusaha meronta, tapi kelihatannya cengkraman Chenle erat sekali. Padahal anak ini lebih kecil dari Haechan.

Sesampainya di depan kelas yang bertuliskan III.5, Chenle baru melepaskan cengkramannya.

"yasudah sudah sampai nih, yang mana sih?" Haechan meringis memijat-mijat lengannya yang nampaknya akan lebam karena cengkraman maut Chenle.

"Itu yang disana." Si bodoh Chenle bukannya memelankan suaranya malah menjawab dengan keras, sambil menunjuk kearah seorang pemuda yang sedang mengobrol sambil duduk diatas meja. Memang nampaknya bukan berasal dari Korea sih.

 _Kemudian pemuda tersebut menengok ke arah suara Chenle._

 _Eh?_

"Waaah kenapa dia datang." Salah seorang yang sedang mengobrol dengan anak laki-laki itu berteriak. Bodoh

"Hey Kun, wajahmu memerah tuh." Lalu muncul keributan teman-temannya mengolok-olok Kun. Sepertinya semua temannya sudah tau Kun menyukai adik kelas yang bernama Haechan ini.'

Haechan's POV

"Dasar bodoh pelankan suaramu." Aku hardik Chenle yang benar-benar keras.

 _Pemuda itu melihat kesini._

 _Dia menatapku._

 _Tiba-tiba wajahku merasa panas._

 _Dasar bodoh….._

"Haechan, aku dengar dari Chenle katanya kakak kelas III ada yang menyukai Haechan ya?" Sore itu selepas kegiatan klub, aku dan Jaemin pulang bersama.

"A-apa-apaan! Nana kenapa juga dengar? Dasar Chenle bocah kecil bodoh yang seperti itu kan Cuma main-main! Jangan senyum-senyum, Nana dan jangan ikut-ikut Chenle menyebarkan isu seperti itu!" Huh Chenle bodoh dia sudah cerita ke siapa saja nih?

"Ah memangnya kenapa? Bagus dong kalau ada kakak kelas yang suka dengan Haechan." Jaemin malah semakin meledekku. Menyebalkan anak ini. Aku tarik saja poninya.

"Aku bilang berhenti." Lalu kami tertawa bersama. Cara bercanda kami memang seperti ini.

 _Tiba-tiba…_

 _Ah, itu kan, Qian Kun Hyung._

"Haechan, yang itu kan?" Nana berbisik ditelingaku. Kun terlihat sedang menyender di tiang listrik. Cih kenapa gayanya sok cool? Dasar.

"hmm. Jalan saja seperti biasa." Aku balas berbisik. Sambil kami berdua (dengan janggalnya tiba-tiba diam, padahal tadi sedang tertawa-tawa) berjalan melewati pemuda China tersebut.

"Haechan-ah." Aduh kenapa harus menyapaku?

"Ya? Ada perlu apa?" jawabku ketus. Mulutku bersuara sedikit lebih ketus dari yang aku sebenarnya maksudkan.

"eh itu, Haechan, punya pacar tidak?" eh? Apa-apaan anak ini?

"T-tidak ada! Hyung mengenalku saja tidak! Apa-apaan tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?" Aku menjawab, lagi-lagi dengan jawaban yang lebih kasar dari yang aku maksudkan. Aduuuuh aku ini….

"Ah syukurlah. Kalau begitu supaya kita saling mengenal, akhir minggu nanti kita pergi ke taman hiburan sama-sama yuk!" wajah nya benar-benar tidak menunjukkan rasa malu, padahal aku 2 kali membentakknya. Wajahnya, seperti wajah anak-anak yang tidak punya dosa. Padahal sudah kelas III kan?

"K-kenapa aku harus pergi dengan hyung?" tuh kan mulutku sinis lagi. Kenapa sih?

"Kun. Panggil Kun saja oke? Aku sebenarnya seumuran dengan Haechan. Cuma aku masuk sekolah 1 tahun lebih cepat." Ujarnya terseyum lebar seperti sedang memamerkan gigi sambil mengulurkan tangan. Aku jabat dengan sekilas saja.

"Haechan." Sinis lagi, sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"aku tau kok. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa? Haechan tidak suka taman hiburan?" anak ini benar-benar tipe yang santai ya berkenalan dengan orang baru?

"Bukan begitu, suka kok."

"Kalau begitu kita pergi akhir pekan ini? Tidak apa-apa kan?" dia menatapku. Tatapannya seperti setengah memelas. Aku merasa panas lagi diwajahku seperti siang tadi. Jangan bodoh Haechan. Tipemu bukan yang seperti ini kan?

"Y-yasudah. Aku mau pergi." Akhirnya aku menjawab juga. Ya mungkin bukan ide yang buruk? Cuma jalan ke taman hiburan.

"wah? Yang benar? Hore hore kita pergi ke taman hiburan. Asiiiik." Aku tidak percaya. Anak ini sampai melompat kegirangan. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Tidak bisa dipercaya.

"hey aku pergi bukan karena mau pergi denganmu ya. Kau jangan salah sangka. Hey kau dengar tidak?" aku kesal melihatnya. Sepertinya dia tidak mendengarkan.

 _Apa tidak apa-apa ya? Aku dengan mudah menerima ajakannya?_

 _Dia seperti tipe yang gampang suka dengan orang._

 _Lebih baik aku berhati-hati._

"Haechan, ada telpon dari Jaemin." Eomma merusak lamunanku malam ini sambil menyerahkan gagang telpon kepadaku.

"Ya, Nana, ini Haechan." Aku berbicara malas. Sebenarnya aku agak kesal dengan Jaemin sore tadi.

"Haechan! Bagaimana tadi dengan Kun hyung?" terdengar semangat sekali anak ini?

"Yak! Kenapa Nana melarikan diri dan meninggalkan aku? Menyebalkan sekali! Besok aku akan menjambak poni Nana lagi!" aku malah marah-marah dan menghindari pertanyaan Nana.

"Haha maaf ada anime yang ingin aku tonton. Lagipula aku tidak enak ganggu Haechan dengan Kun Hyung." Ganggu apa? Meledek ya?

"Nana, berhentilah panggil dia Hyung. Dia seumuran dengan kita. Besok aku ceritakan. Intinya dia mengajak main ke taman hiburan." Aku ceritakan dengan malas.

"WHOAAAAAAA berani sekali Kun Hyung. Benar-benar. Lalu lalu? Haechan jawab apa? Iya kan?"

"Sudah kubilang berhenti panggil dia Hyung." Nana mendengarkan tidak sih?

"Haechan jawab apaaaaaa?" Na Jaemin menyebalkan ya hari ini.

"Ya jawab apa lagi? Habis ekspresinya memelas. Kalau aku tolak, jangan-jangan dia menangis dijalan. Lagi pula aku memang sedang ingin main ke Taman Hiburan, jadi ya sudah. Bukan karena ingin pergi dengannya ya." Aku sedikit beri penekanan di kalimat terakhir.

"Hebaaaaaat kencan di taman hiburan. Romantis sekali! Aku benar-benar iri." Kencan? Siapa yang kencan?

"Nana ini sama sekali bukan seperti itu!" Jawabku agak berteriak.

"Wah kencan di taman hiburan, aku jadi penasaran dengan Kun. Hebat sekali berani ajak kencan seorang Lee Haechan." Jaemin, meledek ya?

"Aku putuskan tidak jadi saja. Aku bukannya mau berkencan dengannya. Benar-benar jadi masalah." Aku tiba-tiba sedikit kehilangan mood.

"Eh? Kenapa batal? Jangan! Nanti Kun sedih. Jangan batal ya?" Akhirnya berhenti juga meledek. Tapi aku sakit hati, kenapa Nana lebih memikirkan perasaan kakak kelas gadungan itu dibanding perasaanku?

"Aku tidak mau pergi. Aku tidak mau pergi kencan dengan orang yang tidak kusukai." Aku jawab keras kepala.

"Kalau begitu aku dan Mark ikut ya? Jadi kita pergi sama-sama. Kalau pergi sama-sama kan bukan kencan namanya. Ya? Yayayaya? Mau ya?" Sebenarnya kenapa Nana yang lebih bersemangat sih?

"Hmmmm aku pikirkan nanti deh." Bagaimana ya? Sebetulnya kalau Nana dan Mark ikut, ya sama saja sih. Apa malah tidak seperti, double date?

"Haechan ayolah, aku sudah lama ingin sekali ke taman hiburan. Kebetulan kan? Kalau pergi sama-sama kan lebih asyik. Mau ya?" Suara Nana terdengar memelas. Sepertinya aku akan mengalah untuk kedua kalinya dalam satu hari. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

End of Haechan's POV

Sejak hari itu, Kun selalu mengganggu Haechan.

Setidaknya begitulah pemikiran Haechan.

Tiba-tiba berada di persimpangan tempat mereka bertemu kemarin, pada pagi hari untuk berangkat sekolah bersama.

Tiba-tiba ada di depan kelas untuk makan siang bersama.

Menunggu Haechan sampai selesai kegiatan klub.

Pokoknya mengganggu sekali.

Lebih mengganggu karena Chenle yang tidak henti-hentinya menggoda Haechan.

Mengatakan kalau Haechan dan Kun cocok lah.

Mengatakan kalau Kun romantis lah (di bagian mana?)

Mengatakan kalau wajah Haechan memerah saat melihat Kun lah...

"Haechan ah, warna kesukaanmu apa?" Kun seperti biasa ribut sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Sudah menjadi rutinitas baru kalau sekarang Haechan dan Jaemin tidak pulang hanya berdua, melainkan jadi bertiga.

Haechan melanjutkan berjalan, pura-pura tidak mendengar. Memang sih Kun itu ribut sekali. Lebih seperti anak yang kelewat aktif, sebetulnya. Padahal sudah harus menunggu Haechan dan Jaemin selesai kegiatan klub beberapa jam. Tapi tetap saja energinya tidak habis. Dan, kadang saking cerewetnya, Sebagian besar Haechan hanya mendiamkan.

"Aku suka merah muda, Haechan suka Orange. Iya kan?" Malah Jaemin yang menjawab. Habis yang ditanya tidak menyahut.

"Wahh! Pilihan yang cocok sekali dengan Haechan. Warna yang cerah. Aku juga suka Orange. Tapi lebih suka biru sih." Haechan masih mediamkan. Memangnya siapa yang tanya? Pikirnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong besok kita bertemu di depan stasiun jam 10 pagi ya. Aku juga sudah bilang Mark dan katanya oke." Tiba-tiba Jaemin membahas rencana itu.

"Besok?" Haechan agak kaget juga. Memangnya hari ini sudah jum"at ya?

"Iya besok. Wah akhirnya datang juga. Sudah tidak sabar aku mau naik wahana yang seram!" Kun menambahkan sambil terus bercerita panjang tentang wahana seram baru di taman bermain yang besok mereka kunjungi.

"Haechan, tidak senang ya?" Kun tiba-tiba bertanya pelan. Jaemin, entah sengaja atau tidak, berjalan duluan mendahului kami.

"Eh? Ya aku sih suka taman bermain." Haechan kaget juga mendengar nada suara Kun yang mendadak berubah.

"Lagi pula, ada baiknya juga penyegaran setelah ujian semester. Aku bosan belajar." Haechan menambahkan supaya terdengar lebih meyakinkan. Ya tidak bohong sih. Memang Haechan diam-diam menunggu juga datangnya hari esok.

"Kalau begitu tidak ada masalah." Kun kembali dengan senyum lebarnya sambil menyentil pelan kening Haechan.

-Haechan POV-

"Haechan ini sudah pukul 10 kau mau tidur jam berapa?" Suara eomma terdengar dari lantai bawah. Celaka. Sepertinya aku tadi terlalu ribut. Cepat-cepat kututup pintu kamar dan menguncinya.

"Iya Eomma aku tidur sekarang." Balasku setengah berteriak kebawah. Sudah lebih dari 2 jam, selesai makan malam tepatnya aku langsung berlari ke atas dan membongkar semua isi lemari ku. Jujur saja mendadak aku bingung harus pakai baju apa besok.

Sambil aku pandangi kembali pilihanku yang sudah aku sortir beberapa.

Celana jeans biru muda, atau celana khaki?

Kaus merah atau polo shirt?

Topi atau tanpa topi?

Ah! Aku seperti orang bodoh. Kurebahkan tubuhku di kasur yang penuh dengan pakaian. Sudahlah lupakan.

Aku bangkit dan memasukkan baju-baju kembali ke lemari. Apa sih yang aku pikirkan? Mengkhawatirkan memakai pakaian untuk besok? Dasar bodoh.

Ku banting keras pintu lemari dengan kesal.

"LEE DONGHYUCK!" Suara eomma menggelegar dari bawah.

Astaga aku lupa.

Kumatikan lampu kamar secepat kilat dan bersembunyi dibawah selimut.

Besok. Sebetulnya Aku sudah tidak sabar...

-Haechan POV end-

"Pagi" Haechan menyapa Kun yang terlihat sudah berada di depan stasiun. Sambil duduk dengan senyum bodohnya yang biasa.

"Wah Haechan selamat pagi. Kita tunggu Mark dan Jaemin ya. Sepertinya belum datang." Kun menggeser duduknya, menyediakan tempat untuk Haechan duduk.

"Bodoh. Kan janji jam 10. Kemana sih mereka?" Haechan mengumpat pelan sambil duduk disamping Kun. Mengumpat untuk menyembunyikan perasaan aneh di perutnya, sebetulnya. Berada sedekat ini dengan Kun...

"Hey ini masih jam 10 kurang 15menit. Ini, minum dulu supaya ada tenaga." Kun mengulurkan susu pisang ke pangkuan Haechan.

"Eh? Ya terima kasih." Sedikit kaget namun toh diterima juga.

"Ya sama-sama. Lebih baik segera diminum. Kita tidak boleh makan minum dalam kereta." Kun berkata sambil menusukkan sedotannya ke susu nya sendiri.

"Ya aku minum sekarang." Dengan patuh Haechan menusukkan sedotannya. Dan meminumnya dengan tenang.

"Haechan hari ini berbeda sekali. Biasanya belum-belum sudah mengomel atau komentar aku bawel sekali. Hahaha seperti bukan Haechan saja." Kun memandang lekat Haechan sambil tertawa.

"Yak! Jadi kau mau aku marah-marah? Ini hari yang baik. Jangan merusak mood ku!" Dipancing seperti itu Haechan jadi kesal juga. Kun memang menyebalkan, batinnya.

"Tidak-tidak. Haechan yang seperti ini terlihat sangat manis. Eh itu mereka. Hey Mark! Disini!" Kun berdiri sambil melambai tangannya ke arah dua orang yang sedang berjalan menuju ke arah mereka.

"...Manis?"

"WAAAAAH SERAM SEKALI! BENAR-BENAR WAHANA YANG MENYEBALKAN!" Kun terengah-engah berlari keluar wahana rumah hantu, disusul Haechan dibelakangnya.

"Dasar bodoh. Yang seperti itu kan buatan manusia. Tapi memang sih lebih menyeramkan dari yang aku perkirakan." Haechan menengok ke arah wahana yang baru saja mereka tinggalkan.

"Sepertinya Mark dan Jaemin tertinggal di dalam. Ayo kira tunggu disini." Kun hendak bersandar ke tiang lampu terdekat tapi...

"Kita harus beri mereka kesempatan. Ayo kita duluan saja." Haechan menarik lengan Kun berjalan ke wahana berikutnya.

"Eh? Haechan mau jalan berdua dengaku ya?" Lengan Kun tertarik mengikuti tarikan Haechan.

"Jangan percaya diri begitu." Haechan melepas tarikannya.

"Biarkan mereka berdua. Kita harus mengerti." Ia menambahkan sambil menuju ke stall minuman. Ia merasa haus sekali.

"Haechan itu, pernah menyukai Mark kan?" Tiba-tiba Kun bertanya sesuatu yang tidak Haechan duga.

"Jangan bicarakan hal yang tidak kau mengerti." Haechan membuang wajahnya dari arah Kun. Menyebalkan. Kenapa harus membahas itu? Batinnya.

"Aku tau semua dari Chenle. Haechan itu, benar-benar tegar ya. Sifat Haechan yang seperti ini, aku sangat suka. Pasti Haechan merasa sedih saat tau Mark menyukai Jaemin. Ditambah Haechan merasa kehilangan Jaemin sedikit demi sedikit. Tapi masih seperti ini memikirkan mereka. Haechan benar-benar tegar. Aku jadi benar-benar menyukai Haechan." Kun bicara panjang lebar sambil mengeluarkan topi berwarna biru dengan gambar Cookie Monster dari tasnya. Kemudian memakaikannya di kepala Haechan yang terdiam mendengarkan perkataan Kun barusan.

"Biar aku belikan minum dulu." Sambil mengelus kepala Haechan yang sudah dilindungi topi pemberian Kun, Kun berlari menuju stall minuman.

"Tegar? Aku? Baru pertama kali aku mendengar... seseorang menyukai sifatku..."

Pada dasarnya Kun memang tipe yang pintar mengubah suasana. Setelah membuat suasana aneh seperti barusan, dia kembali dengan wajah cerah. Persis seperti anak kecil yang sering lupa akan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Haechan juga, enggan membahas yang barusan lebih jauh. Karena masih butuh waktu baginya untuk mencerna itu semua. Dan pada akhirnya, mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua keliling wahana. Roller coaster, perang bintang, foto stiker, bumper car, sepanjang siang mereka habiskan waktu berkeliling taman bermain berdua. Habis, Mark dan Jaemin juga tidak kunjung terlihat.

"Aku sudah lapar lebih baik kita makan dulu sebelum bermain lagi." Haechan berkata kepada Kun. Seharian ini, nampaknya Kun akhirnya benar-benar sudah berhasil untuk menjadi dekat dengan Haechan. Bagaimanapun berdua seharian di taman bermain memang ampuh untuk menambah kedekatan mereka.

"Oke. Aku juga sudah lapar sekali. Tapi sebaiknya makan di McD! Supaya cepat bisa main lagi. Siapa tau Mark dan Jaemin juga ada disana! Ayo ayo cepat aku lapar." Kun menggenggam tangan Haechan dan menariknya berlari menuju tempat makan yang sudah terlihat.

"Aku pesan Happy Meal." Haechan melihat banner menu diatas. Perhatiannya teralihkan akan sesuatu.

"Happy meal? Yang benar saja. Memangnya Haechan anak-anak?" Kun meledek pilihan Haechan sambil memilih menunya sendiri.

"Jangan meledek! Atau aku kehilangan mood." Haechan sibuk berbicara dengan kasir sekaligus pelayan sambil menunjuk-tunjuk pilihan souvenir mainan. Kun tidak begitu memperhatikan. Setelah pesanannya datang, Kun langsung mengangkat nampan berisi makanan mereka dan mencari meja kosong.

"Hey Kun tebak aku punya apa?" Haechan menyembunyikan kedua tangannya dibelakang sambil datang ke meja yang dipilihkan Kun.

"Apa-apa? Kejutan untukku?" Kun kegirangan seperti anak kecil berulang tahun.

"Taraaaaa." Haechan memamerkan topi berwarna orange. Memang hadiah paket Happy Meal sedang dalam periode hadiah edisi Adventure Time. Dan sekarang yang dipegang Haechan adalah topi Jake the Dog. Anjing berwarna orange yang merupakan salah satu tokoh utama dalam Adventure Time.

"Waaaaah topi yang bagus sekali, cocok buat Haechan. Orange warna kesukaan Haechan kan?" Kun bertepuk tangan lalu mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Kau bodoh sekali. Ini buatmu. Aku kan sudah pakai topi Cookie Monster." Haechan memakaikan topi orange tersebut ke kepala Kun.

"Hahahahaha lucu sekali. Kau tambah terlihat seperti anak-anak." Haechan tertawa melihat Kun yang terdiam kaget saat Haechan memakaikan topi tersebut.

"Waaaaa Haechan-ah.. terima kasih ya aku akan menjaga topi ini baik-baik. Kalau begitu kita tukar ya. Haechan boleh simpan topi Cookie Monster itu. Aku simpan yang ini." Kun memegang kepalanya seakan kegirangan mendapat mahkota atau apa.

"Ya ya baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu." Haechan masih tertawa melihat tingkah Kun sambil mulai memakan makan siangnya.

Libur singkat semester itu, selain taman bermain, Haechan banyak habiskan bersama Kun. Belajar dan mengerjakan tugas bersama, berenang, menonton film, atau sekedar berjalan-jalan ditaman mereka habiskan bersama.

Berada di dekat Kun, benar-benar membawa dampak yang aneh buat Haechan.

Jaemin juga tipe yang ceria. Tapi tidak selalu menular seperti perasaan ceria yang selalu ditularkan Kun saat berada di dekatnya.

Jaemin juga perhatian. Tapi tidak membuat perut Haechan merasakan kupu-kupu berterbangan setiap saat Kun menelponnya malam hari.

Haechan juga pintar menjaga diri. Tapi ia merasa aman saat berada di dekat Kun. Merasa aman seperti saat ada anjing yang mengejar mereka di taman dan dihalau Kun dengan berani. Atau saat Kun meminjamkan mantel saat hujan sepulang mereka menonton.

Atau perasaan aman saat Kun menggenggam tangannya saat akan menyebrang jalan...

"HAECHAN!" Istirahat siang itu, Haechan yang baru saja selesai makan siang dengan Jaemin dikagetkan dengan Chenle yang lagi-lagi menerobos masuk dan menabrak kursi Haechan.

"Yak! Chenle! Jangan biasakan seperti itu! Untung makanku sudah selesai kalau sampai..."

"Apa benar Kun hyung mau pulang kembali ke China?" Chenle menyela dan tidak mengijinkan Haechan menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"China? Liburan kan sudah selesai?" Jaemin bertanya bingung kepada Chenle.

"Kun tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepadaku." Haechan menatap Chenle bingung. Ia tidak mengerti. Semalam Kun masih menelponnya seperti biasa.

"Bukan begitu, aku dengar, Kun tidak melanjutkan bersekolah disini pada semester akhir. Aku dengar hari ini hari terakhir ia sekolah dan selanjutnya akan pindah ke China. Aku pikir Haechan sudah tau!"

China?

Pindah ke china?

Baru saja Haechan hendak berlari keluar ruangan, bell tanda masuk pelajaran selanjutnya berbunyi. Bagaimana ini? Haechan perlu menemui orang itu.

"Haechan, sabarlah. Temui dia saat pulang nanti. Aku akan beralasan ke senior klub." Jaemin mengelus punggung Haechan dan mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya.

Bukannya Haechan nampak takut. Atau bersedih. Ekspresi Haechan tidak bisa dipahami...

Haechan benar-benar tidak bisa berkonsentrasi siang itu.

Ia mencoba mencari-cari, berusaha mengingat-ingat...

Apakah Kun mengatakan sesuatu tentang China akhir-akhir ini.

Sepertinya tidak ada.

Tidak ada kata-kata apapun yang sepertinya mengisyaratkan kalau ia akan pergi.

Mungkin Chenle salah dengar.

Mungkin maksudnya, Kun hanya pergi sebentar.

Berlibur atau mengunjungi siapa.

Lalu kembali.

Pasti begitu kan?

"Haechan!" Kun berdiri di depan kelas Haechan sore itu selepas jam pelajaran berakhir.

"Aku pergi klub. Haechan pulang saja dengan Kun. Nanti aku buatkan alasan. Kun hyung aku duluan." Jaemin melesat pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua ke ruang klub musik.

"Hmm?" Haechan merapikan buku-bukunya perlahan. Begitu lambat sampai semua teman kelasnya pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Hari ini kita pulang berdua ya!" Kun masih dengan wajah cerianya seperti biasa. Masih cerah seperti kemarin-kemarin. Mungkin benar. Chenle salah berita.

Mereka jalan dalam diam. Bahkan Kun juga agak sedikit diam. Ini terasa salah, batin Haechan. Kun tidak seharusnya diam...

"Kesini sebentar. Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan ke Haechan." Kun tiba-tiba membuka percakapan sambil menarik lengan Haechan menuju taman dekat rumah Haechan.

-Haechan POV-

Kami duduk di ayunan besi sambil mengayun pelan. Matahari mulai memancarkan warna orange pekat. Warna indah yang begitu kusukai.

"Warnanya indah ya. Warna pilihan Haechan, aku lama-lama jadi menyukainya juga." Kun membuka percakapan. Aku masih mengayun dalam diam. Bertanya-tanya kemana arah tujuan percakapan ini.

"Aku mau kembalikan ini." Kun tiba-tiba mengulurkan topi Jake the Dog ke pangkuanku.

"Kenapa dikembalikan?" Aku akhirnya bersuara. Aku tidak tahan. Aku merasa bingung sekarang.

"Haechan, aku akan pergi besok siang. Nenek ku tinggal sendirian. Dan semakin hari semakin parah sakitnya. Orang tuaku memutuskan kita semua akan kembali ke China menemani nenekku. Kita semua akan pindah kesana." Kun menjawab. Suaranya lirih. Pelan dan terdengar sangat sedih. Tidak terdengar seperti Kun.

"Hmm begitu. Pindah? Pindah sekolah dan tidak akan disini lagi?" Aku balik bertanya datar kepadanya.

"Begitulah. Aku sudah menolak tapi Appa bilang aku tidak boleh egois. Memang benar. Kasihan nenek. Tapi kakakku masih kuliah disini. Dia tidak bisa begitu saja berhenti. Mungkin suatu hari nanti aku bisa kesini berlibur mengunjungi kakak ku dan mengunjungi Haechan." Suaranya terdengar semakin parau. Aku tidak suka mendengarnya.

"Kenapa aku yang terakhir diberi tau?" Aku benar-benar menjaga nada bicaraku. Aku tidak boleh terdengar menuntut. Atau bersedih. Kalau ini memang perpisahan, aku mau melakukannya dengan benar.

"Kupikir Haechan memang tidak begitu peduli." Kun menjawab sambil berusaha tertawa seperti Kun bodoh yang biasanya.

"Yah bukannya aku peduli sih, cuma kita sudah habiskan liburan bersama. Kita teman kan? Kenapa aku yang terakhir tau?" Suara ku, terdengar tenang. Walaupun getarannya tidak bisa aku sembunyikan.

"Hahahaha kau ini benar-benar Haechan si tegar ya. Pasti Haechan akan kesepian sekarang, tidak ada aku. Yang selalu mengganggu dan berisik. Tapi Haechan kan tegar dan kuat. Haechan yang kusukai pasti bisa melaluinya dengan mudah." Kun malah benar-benar tertawa sekarang. Benar-benar tertawa lepas. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku berdiri. Sambil berlari pulang. Meninggalkannya begitu saja.

-End of Haechan's POV-

"Dengan keluarga Na." Jaemin mengangkat telpon malam itu. Kun lega, tanpa harus berbasa basi dengan siapapun yang mengangkat telpon. Karena dia sedang tidak mood untuk bersikap baik. Kun langsung menceritakan semua yang terjadi sore itu kepada Jaemin.

"Hyung bilang Haechan apa?" Jaemin bertanya saat Kun selesai menceritakan ceritanya dan bertanya kepada Jaemin apa yang harus dilakukan. Jujur saja, ia tidak mau pindah dalam keadaan bertengkar seperti ini.

"Tegar. Haechan yang tegar." Kun menjawab dengan nada bingung.

"Tegar? Justru diantara kita semua Haechan lah yang paling lemah dan perasa. Haechan itu selalu menutupi apa yang dirasakannya dan selalu memikirkan yang terbaik buat kita semua! Diantara kita semua, justru Haechan lah yang paling sering menderita. Bodoh sekali menyebut dia tegar! Benar-benar bodoh!"

-Haechan's POV-

Aku mengikat tali sepatuku. Berusaha tidak memikirkan apapun. Berusaha tidak mengingat kalau sepatu ini aku gunakan untuk pergi ke taman bermain tempo lalu. Aku lihat topi orange bodoh itu di nakas dekat pintu. Aku palingkan wajahku. Aku tidak mau mengingatnya. Lupakan sajalah. Kuraih gagang pintu sambil melangkahkan kaki keluar. Matahari masih bersinar redup. Warna orange yang indah.

Dan dia disana.

"Selamat pagi Haechan." Kun menyapa dengan senyum bodohnya. Dengan jumper biru, warna kesayangannya. Berlatarkan langit orange, warna kesukaanku. Benar. Itu dia. Berdiri disana menyapaku.

"Aku datang untuk menyampaikan salam perpisahan. Kemarin Haechan pergi begitu saja. Aku sampai bingung. Maaf kalau sudah menjadi orang yang menyebalkan. Yang sudah membuat Haechan direcoki Chenle setiap hari. Maaf kalau sudah memaksa Haechan pergi ketaman bermain waktu itu. Padahal aku tau Haechan tidak mau. Maaf aku sudah memaksa mengerjakan PR liburan bersama. Merecoki mu seharian. Maaf memaksa Haechan untuk pergi berenang sampai kulit tengkuk Haechan merah-merah. Maaf sudah mengajak Haechan menonton sampai malam. Dan kehujanan pulang-pulang. Sampai esoknya Haechan terserang demam. Maaf sudah begitu egois di liburan semester lalu. Tapi terima kasih. Semuanya tidak akan aku lupakan. Benar-benar menyenangkan bermain dengan Haechan selama ini. Terima kasih banyak." Kun membungkuk. Benar-benar membungkung 90 derajat. Kemudian melepas jumper biru nya. Memakaikan ke badan ku. Aku masih hanya bisa diam.

"Ini, kuberikan untuk kenang-kenangan. Supaya Haechan selalu mengingatku ya!" Senyum bodohnya. Benar-benar dekat denganku.

Aku berlari masuk kerumah. Kuambil topi Jake the Dog dari nakas. Lalu lari secepat kilat keluar rumah. Dia masih disana.

Kupakaikan topi itu kekepala Kun. Aku tidak bisa. Akhirnya aku menangis juga.

"Baik-baik disana. Ambilah ini. Simpan baik-baik. Toh aku sudah dapat jumper dan topi biru mu. Yang ini, simpan saja." Aku usap kasar airmata ku sambil membuang muka.

"Haechan menangis? Apa Haechan sudah mulai menyukaiku sekarang?" Kun mendekat sambil mengusap airmata yang lolos dari sudut mataku.

"Jangan bicara yang bukan-bukan. Sudah sana pergilah. Aku mau sekolah." Suara ku terdengar lebih kuat dari yang aku maksudkan.

"Haechan memang tegar. Sifatmu yang seperti ini, aku benar-benar menyukainya. Aku pergi dulu. Jaga diri baik-baik." Kun menyentil pelan keningku. Menaiki sepeda nya. Dan pergi menuju warna orange yang semakin terang...

.

.

.

 _Kadang aku merindukannya._

 _Kelakuannya yang seperti anak-anak. Ributnya. Mulutnya yang tidak bisa diam._

 _Kadang aku kesepian._

 _Saat Jaemin harus pergi dengan Mark._

 _Saat aku harus pulang sendirian._

 _Saat dikamar aku lihat topi Cookie Monster..._

 _Tapi aku tidak menangis._

 _Lagipula untuk apa menangis? Menangisi siapa?_

 _Kun? Bisa besar kepala kalau dia tau aku menangisinya._

 _Menangis hanya membuat kepalamu sakit keesokan harinya._

 _Lagipula, menangis tidak cocok dengan kepribadianku._

 _Aku ini kan,_

 _ **Haechan yang tegar...**_


	6. Chapter 5

Liburan musim panas kami yang kedua

Sejak menyandang status siswa SMP

Setelah itu, semuanya

Akan bersungguh-sungguh berjuang demi mengejar sekolah favorit

Tapi sebelum itu, kita mengadakan tamasya bersama

CHAPTER V

"Nana, ayo kamu nyanyi ya!" Renjun menyodorkan mic portable kepadaku. Sejak kecil memang sih aku cukup sering diminta tampil bernyanyi. Bukan acara besar, Cuma acara-acara kecil saja.

Dalam perjalanan pariwisata kali ini, kami akan kemah di salah satu gunung di kota sebelah. Perjalanan ditempuh dengan menggunakan Bus wisata. Setiap kelas dibagi dalam beberapa kelompok beranggotakan 4 orang anak.

Aku satu kelompok dengan Haechan dan Lee Jeno, salah satu teman sekelas kami.

Tentu saja dengan Mark juga.

"Nana mau nyanyi apa?" kepala Mark terlihat muncul dari balik kursi di depanku.

"DUET DUET! WAH PANAS SEKALI KELOMPOK INI." Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chenle. Selalu memancing keadaan menjadi ramai.

"Bagus-bagus, Nana dengan Mark!"

"Aduh panas sekali! Mana satu kelompok lagi!"

"Kalian, kan bukan Aku yang minta satu kelompok. Kan sudah diundi dengan adil!" aku berteriak berusaha mengatasi kegaduhan.

"Nah kan sudah diundi masih saja bersama. Itulah namanya benang merah jodoh!" Jawaban Chenle disambut riuh teman-teman satu bus ku. Menyebalkan.

 _Tapi…_

 _Sejak diungkapkan saat itu,_

 _Memang sih,_

 _Aku jadi memikirkannya…._

 _"Yang aku sukai, Na Jaemin!"_

 _Tapi aku sendiri belum mengerti_

 _Apa itu suka_

 _Mark kan,_

 _Teman kecilku…_

"Sampai! Ayo semua turun." Para wali kelas mulai mengatur anak-anak didiknya. Kami pun mulai turun sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam. Udara segar pegunungan memang luar biasa!

"Setiap kelompok ditugaskan mendirikan tenda dan menyiapkan makan. Kita bagi tugas." Mark berujar setelah mendapat instruksi dari wali kelas kami. Mark itu ketua tim.

"Aku dan Jeno buat tenda. Kalian cuci beras sana." Haechan memberi perintah sambil mulai mengangkut tenda yang belum terpasang. Sekilas mengedipkan mata ke arahku. Apa sih Haechan ini?

 _Tidak enak juga ya satu kelompok dengan Mark_

 _Kenapa ya? Padahal kami teman dekat._

 _Lagipula kenapa aku jadi terus memikirkannya begini?_

 _Mark…_

 _Tambah tinggi ya…_

"Apa? Kenapa melihat wajah orang seperti itu?" Mark tiba-tiba mengalihkan lamunanku saat aku sedang membandingkan tinggi badan kami, diam-diam tentu saja.

"nggg… itu, Mark kalau Nana lihat, sudah bertambah tinggi banyak ya." Aku mencoba menjelaskan sambil masih membandingkan tinggi badan kami.

"yah, sejak tahun lalu memang bertambah 10cm." Mark menjawab sambil masih mencuci beras kelompok kami.

"APA? Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa tiba-tiba tingginya bertambah begitu banyak? Memang sekarang tingginya berapa?" 10cm dalam setahun? Yang benar saja Minhyung!

"160cm."

 _Aku sudah dilewati…._

 _Bohong… Sejak kecil Mark selalu lebih pendek dariku._

 _Aku masih ingat sering meledeknya "kecil… kecil…"_

"Nana! Kenapa lama sekali! Berduaan dengan Mark. Aku sudah selesai pasang tenda. Kelompok lain sudah mulai memasak. Mark sana urus apinya!" Haechan muncul diantara kami sambil dengan gaya marah nya yang biasa. Mark menyerahkan panci beras kepadaku dan berlari kecil menuju Jeno mengurus api.

"Apa sih Haechan. Ayo ayo kita siapkan makanannya." Sambil membawa panci beras yang berat kami ikut berjalan ke arah tenda-tenda.

"Bagaimana Nana?" tiba-tiba Haechan menanyakan sesuatu saat aku sedang mengaduk-aduk kari kelompok kami diatas api.

"Iya sabar sedikit sebentar lagi selesai." Dasar Haechan cerewet.

"Bukan itu. Bagaimana? Dengan Mark? Nana sudah utarakan?" Pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak aku antisipasi, jujur saja.

"Kelihatannya belum ya?" mungkin Haechan menangkap ekspresi kaget ku yang pasti terlihat sangat bodoh.

"Apa lagi sih yang Nana pikirkan? Memangnya masih belum jelas? Memang Nana tidak suka dengan Mark?" Haechan masih memberondong pertanyaan.

"Tidak tau, Mark sekarang, apa ya… Mark berubah." Akhirnya kuutarakan sedikit kebingunganku kepada orang lain.

"Berubah? Berubah apanya?" Haechan duduk disebelahku. Mendengarkanku dengan baik.

 _Aku mulai darimana ya?_

"itu… setelah masuk SMP, Mark sudah melepas kacamatanya. Lalu sepertinya semakin banyak yang menyukainya. Haechan sendiri mengatakan Mark bertambah tampan. Kemudian badannya, sudah bertambah tinggi banyak sekali. Entah mengapa, aku, jadi seperti tidak mengenal Mark yang seharusnya aku kenal." Aku bergumam pelan sambil mengaduk-aduk Kari kelompok kami. Tiba-tiba…

"AAAAAAH BAGAIMANA INI" Kari yang sudah dibuat susah-susah tumpah karena aku mengaduknya sambil melamun. Menyenggol kayu penyangga panci kami.

"Ba-bagaimana ini, makan malam kelompok kita." Aku menggigit jari, kebiasaan yang aku sering lakukan saat panik. Bagaimanaaa?

"Karena Nana melamun, pancinya jadi terbalik. Bagaimana ini sekarang kita tidak punya makanan!" Haechan kembali menjadi Haechan yang tukang marah-marah. Aku jadi semakin takut.

"Wah berantakan sekali. Ada apa ini?" Mark datang mendekati kami.

"Ngggg… maaf aku yang salah." Aku bisa merasakan airmata yang hampir jatuh di pojok mataku. Dasar bodoh kenapa malah ingin menangis?

"Oh… apa boleh buat. Tidak masalah. Siapkan saja nasinya." Mark berbalik dan berjalan ke arah kelompok-kelompok lain.

"HEY KALIAN, YANG MASIH PUNYA KARI, MINTA YA."

"Ok! Sebagai gantinya kita lihat PR Musim panas ya!" Anak laki-laki saling menyahut dan menyodorkan kari mereka.

 _Mark memang seperti itu_

 _Selalu bersikap baik_

 _Dan bisa diandalkan_

"Kelompok Mark tidak punya kari ya? Ini punya kelompok kami special loh." Anak-anak perempuan juga mulai menyodorkan kari mereka ke arah Mark.

"Waaaah harum sekali dan keihatannya enak!" Mark kemudian mendekati kelompok abak perempuan itu.

 _Yah itulah_

 _Mark memang baik_

 _Kepada semua orang_

 _Bukan hanya padaku_

 _Dan benar kan yang aku katakan!_

 _Mark memang semakin populer!_

 _Apa ini yang dinamakan_

 _Cemburu?_

Malam itu. Haechan, aku, Renjun dan Chenle bersiap tidur di dalam tenda. Sebetulnya sih ini bukan tenda Renjun dan Chenle. Cuma Jeno dan Mark sepertinya sedang di tenda mereka. Makanya mereka mengungsi kesini.

"Kita cerita seram saja yuk." Haechan menantang sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"Tidak ah, nanti malah takut ke kamar kecil!" Renjun dengan cepat menolak ide Haechan. Bagus!

"Atau kita bicarakan orang yang kita sukai!" Chenle memberi ide. Apa tidak ada pembahasan lain?

"Eh? Yang disukai?" Renjun terlihat bingung. Ada tidak ya yang disukai Renjun?

"Aku tidak ada. Haechan." Chenle curang bilang tidak ada. Dasar pembohong.

"Aku juga tidak ada." Haechan mencoba menghindar. Padahal aku masih ingat kakak kelas yang menyukai Haechan, yang harus pindah sekolah ke China.

"Haechan sudah pasti Kun sunbae." Chenle dengan santai nya menyebut nama Kun sunbae. Aku saja selalu berhati-hati menyebut nama Kun Sunbae.

"Lalu Renjun!" Haechan berseru keras sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang agak memerah.

"Hnggg sebetulnya menurutku paling menarik Mark dan Jeno." Wow! Benar kan Mark sangat populer sekarang! Bahkan orang seperti Renjun memujinya.

"Tapi bukan berarti aku menyukainya loh. Aku Cuma bilang menarik." Renjun langsung menambahkan ke arahku. Kenapa harus seperti menjelaskan padaku seperti ini?

"Nana?" Chenle bertanya padaku.

"Hmmmm Nana sih sudah pasti juga menyukainya kan. Mark?" Haechan menyambar sebelum aku menjawab.

"Memang benar sih Mark sekarang semakin tampan, jago olahraga, dan pintar." Haechan membahas Mark lebih jauh. Semuanya benar menurutku.

"Iya, semakin pintar bergaul dan tidak sombong. Cocok sekali dengan Nana." Chenle malah mulai mengolok-olok. Aku lelah menanggapinya.

"Tapi betul cocok sekali." Renjun malah ikut-ikut. Eughhhh mereka ini…

"Asik ya suka seseorang dan didukung teman-teman sekeliling. Aku juga mau punya teman kecil seperti Mark…" Chenle masih berbicara, aku agak tidak mendengarkan…

 _Bukan begitu sebetulnya_

 _Masih ada yang lebih tampan…_

 _Sebetulnya Jeno lebih tampan_

 _Dan sifatnya juga baik…_

 _Tapi kenapa sepertinya semuanya menyukai Mark?_

"Hei sedang bicarakan apa? Main kartu yuk." Mark tiba-tiba masuk tenda kami. Diikuti Jeno dan yang lain dibelakang.

"Waaa yang dibicarakan datang." Chenle si mulut besar sepertinya lupa ini sudah seharusnya jam istirahat.

"TENDA MANA YANG MASIH RIBUT." Benar saja guru penjaga berteriak dan datang mendekat. Kami semua langsung menutup tenda dan bersembunyi dibawah selimut. Berdesakan. Ya tentu saja. Ini kan tenda untuk 4 orang…

 _Mark berada di dekatku…_

 _Dekat sekali…_

 _Terlalu dekat_

 _Kalau tidak salah dulu juga pernah seperti ini, di hari tahun baru._

 _Tapi dibanding dengan dahulu_

 _Mark yang sekarang sudah semakin seperti laki-laki dewasa_

 _Badannya bertambah tinggi_

 _Tangannya bertambah kuat_

 _Sudah bukan seperti Mark yang aku kenal_

"Sudah pergi ya? Cepat sana kembali ke tenda masing-masing. Sempit tau!" Haechan berdesis sambil mengusir anggota yang bukan kelompok kami.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, kami semua berjalan kaki sejauh 1000 meter menyusuri bukit sampai ke puncak gunung tempat kami berkemah. Perjalanan dimulai pagi-pagi sekali.

"Nana, kenapa diam saja daritadi? Tidak enak badan?" Haechan bertanya dengan agak hati-hati.

"Bagaimana ini Chanie?" aku menjawab pelan

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Itu… Mark sudah bilang menyukaiku. Semuanya bilang aku cocok dengan Mark. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Mark seperti terlalu jauh, bukan seperti Mark temanku yang dulu. Sepertinya sudah menjadi Mark yang tidak kukenal." Sambil berjalan, akhirnya aku kembali menceritakan apa yang aku pikirkan akhir-akhir ini.

"Hmm. Dari yang kusimpulkan, itu artinya Nana sudah tidak melihat Mark sebagai anak kecil teman Nana. Tapi Nana sudah melihat Mark sebagai seorang laki-laki. Benar begitu kan?"

.

 _Seorang laki-laki?_

 _Apa yang Haechan katakana_

 _Malah semakin membuat aku tidak mengerti…_

 _Yang ku inginkan sebetulnya_

 _Mark yang aku kenal_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Malamnya kami mengadapak acara api unggun bersama. Makan malam, acara-acara lain yang membosankan. Membosankan karena aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya menikmatinya.

Menyebalkan. Aku jadi, selalu memikirkannya. Aku jadi selalu memperhatikanya.

Aku jadi selalu mencari Mark.

.

'Selanjutnya folk dance yang ditunggu-tunggu! Semua membuat lingkaran!' Guru olahraga kami memberi perintah dengan ceria. Folk dance pada intinya menari bersama, kami semua membuat dua lingkaran kemudia berjalan berlawanan arah. Menari satu dengan yang lainnya secara bergantian.

Sebentar lagi giliran Mark. Bagaimana ini. Sebentar lagi Mark kesini. Kalau begini aku semakin merasakan keberadaan Mark. Tolonglah tidak usah sampai ke tempatku…

Aku malu, aku tidak bisa melakukannya….

Mark sudah mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku

'Next, putar pasangan selanjutnya!' kemudian lingkaran berputar kembali.

 _Eh? Tunggu..._

 _Lagunya berganti…_

 _Ternyata aku tidak bisa menggenggam tangannya_

 _Aku malu, tidak bisa melakukannya_

 _Mark memalingkan wajah_

 _Dia membuang wajahnya dan berlanjut menari dengan yang lain…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Acara selesai. Kami sudah diperbolehkan kembali ke tenda masing-masing. Namun karena ini malam terakhir kami, para guru memberikan waktu bebas yang agak panjang. Sebagian pergi ke sekitar tenda. Main dengan teman-teman dekat mereka. Sebagian bermain bola. Sepertinya Mark juga demikian. Aku duduk sendirian di belakang tenda, tidak tau mau melakukan apa.

'Nana tidak boleh melarikan diri seperti itu!' sebuah suara menganggetkanku dari belakang.

'Chanie? Apa maksudnya barusan?'

'Nana pernah mengatakan kepadaku dulu, sama seperti kegiatan klub yang kita sukai, kalau memang Nana suka dengan Mark seperti Nana menyukai kegiatan klub, keluarkan semangat yang sama! Sekarang kata-kata Nana aku kembalikan!' Haechan berkata panjang lebar, mengingatkanku saat pertama aku mengetahui kalau Haechan menyukai Mark. Dulu mungkin aku pernah mengatakan hal-hal semacam itu.

'Tapi… Mark marah tidak ya. Tadi aku, memegang tangannya saja tidak bisa. Lagi pula apa dia masih merasakan hal yang sama. Kata-katanya itu kan, sudah hampir 4 bulan yang lalu…' aku menjawab pelan.

'Tentu saja dia masih merasakannya. Aku sering melihat Mark masih mencuri-curi memperhatikan Nana!' Haechan menjawab sambil menyentil keningku.

'Kalau Nana tidak mengungkapkannya, aku yang akan menderita.' Haechan menjawab sambil membuang wajahnya dariku.

 _Chanie, ternyata…_

 _Apakah Chanie masih menyukai Mark?_

'Ch.. Chanie, maafkan aku. Kalau begitu aku akan megatakannya. Maaf ya.' Aku berlari menuju kumpulan anak-anak yang sedang bermain bola, mencari Mark.

.

 _Haechan POV_

 _._

Kadang Nana memang polos sekali. Tapi aku tau, anak ini menyukai Mark. Aku bisa merasakannya..

Entah mengapa, aku yakin akan merasa lebih baik kalau mereka, saling mengakui perasaan masing-masing. Aku melihat Nana berlari mencari Mark. Dasar bodoh kenapa harus berlari segala?

 _Berjuanglah Nana_

 _Aah… aku mendukung sainganku sendiri._

 _Aku juga, sudah bertambah dewasa rupanya._

 _._

 _End of Haechan POV_

 _._

Aku mencari Mark ke lapangan.

Tidak ada, mungkin sudah kembali ke tenda.

'Jeno, Mark kemana?'

'Hei kenapa kau berkeringan begitu Jaemin? Mark pergi ke tempat cuci tangan dekat kamar mandi di belakang. Lensa kontaknya hilang sepertinya dia sedang mencarinya.' Jeno menjelaskan sambil mengulurkan tissue kepadaku.

'Oke terima kasih tissue nya.' Aku berlalu sambil berjalan ke arah yang diberitahu Jeno.

 _Haechan bilang, Aku tidak boleh melarikan diri._

 _Aku sendiri belum begitu mengerti apa artinya 'suka'_

 _Tapi mungkin perasaanku yang sekarang,_

 _Semua yang aku pikirkan,_

 _Mungkin memang benar,_

 _Aku memang menyukai Mark Lee…_

Mark membelakangi ku, mencari-cari sesuatu di tempat cuci tangan panjang yang terbuat dari semen tersebut.

'M.. Mark…' aku memanggilnya. Mark membalikan badannya.

'Eh? Nana? Ada apa?' Mark membalik badannya. Mark menggunakan kacamata lamanya. Professor?

 _Mark memakai kacamatanya_

'Huaa… Mark yang ku kenal. Mark yang dulu, Mark yang Nana kenal.' Tidak tau apa yang aku pikirkan. Aku merasa lega. Dan merasa sangat merindukan Mark yang seperti ini. Tanpa sadar aku memeluk Mark.

'Eh? Nana.. sebenarnya ada apa?' dengan canggung Mark mengusap kepalaku.

'Jangan berubah, jangan berubah menjadi Mark yang Nana tidak kenal.' Aku berusaha menjelaskan. Kosakataku menjadi tidak teratur.

'Nana ada apa sih? Jelaskan pelan-pelan.' Mark melepas pelukanku. Sambil memegang kedua lenganku.

'Maaf… habis akhir-akhir ini Mark sudah berubah, Nana tidak mengenal Mark yang sekarang. Bertambah tinggi, pandai olahraga, disukai semua orang, bertambah tampan. Karena itu Nana pikir, Mark sudah berubah.' Akhirnya aku berhasil menjelaskan dengan baik.

'Aku tidak berubah sama sekali. Sejak SD dulu, aku masih tetap menyukai Nana.' Mark menatapku dengan serius. Tatapan di balkon sekolah waktu itu…

 _Sejak SD?_

'Nana menganggapku sebagai teman sepermainan. Selalu begitu. Tapi, aku akan tetap menunggu. Aku sudah menunggu beerapa tahun. Tidak masalah kalau harus menunggu Nana 5, 10, 20, 100 tahun lagi. Aku akan tetap menunggu.' Kali ini Mark memalingkan wajahnya. Menunggu? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar Mark mengatakan ini.

'Ja.. jangan kalau menunggu selama itu nanti Nana sudah menjadi tua terus mati.'

'Habis, Nana tidak merasakan hal yang sama, sama sekali. Jadi ya kalau bukan Nana aku tidak mau.' Huh Mark bisa juga mengatakan hal bodoh begitu? Aku merasakan panas diwajahku.

'Baiklah Nana memang bodoh dan tidak perasa. Sudah sudah tidak usah menunggu lagi.' Aku buang wajahku, menyembunyikan warna merah bodoh ini.

'eh? Apa artinya itu?' Mark menatapku kebingungan

'Artinya, tidak usah menunggu Nana lagi…' Aku memajukan tubuhku. Mengecup pipi Mark yang menatapku bingung.

' 0/0 '

' ;p '

.

.

 _Akhirnya…_

 _Walaupun aku sudah mengatakan kepada Haechan, aku akan berusaha,_

 _Aku tidak bisa mengatakan_

 _Aku suka kamu_

 _Pada Mark_

 _Aku masih sedikit khawatir,_

 _Aku juga belum mengerti sepenuhnya_

 _Dan aku masih belum berani bersungguh-sungguh dalam…_

 _Cinta?_

 _Tapi dengan Mark berada disampingku,_

 _Seperti ini menggenggam tanganku,_

 _Ada perasaan tenang yang tidak bisa aku jelaskan sebelumnya._

 _Semua kekhawatiranku belakangan ini, semua menguap begitu saja_

 _Karena Mark? Aku tidak tau_

 _Aqua Age-ku akan terus berlanjut._


End file.
